The Mew Mews will rise again
by Seera'sTopHat
Summary: A twist to the revitalisation of Mew Ichigo, leads us into into the future where we meet Kisshu and aliens again. But why are they back? And what is happening to Masaya? IXK LXP PXT  Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Mew Bubblegum:**** Here I am again! With another story. I know I haven't finished "Revenge of the Mew" but I had a thought about this story,so I had to write it and I think I've done a better job with this one. I'll let you decide that though. **

**Kisshu: Well-**

**Mew Bubblegum: Shut up and don't spoil it for them^^**

**Ichigo: Mew Bubblegum does not own Tokyo Mew Mew and would like to thank the original owners for creating these characters. Trust me, if she did own Tokyo Mew, I'd be out of a job because she'd be replacing me. Well one good thing of that is that Kisshu would pester her :D**

**Kisshu: Hey!**

_**Prologue**_

Masaya woke up -Mew Ichigo's hand in his- and looked towards Mew Ichigo's still face. Her eyes closed so tenderly and fine. Masaya took a moment to go over the features of her face with his deep dark eyes. With a soft touch, he caressed the side of Mew Ichigo's face.

"I-Ichigo?" Masaya uttered.

There was no sound from the sleeping cat girl beside him. Masaya was soon aware of a dark figure standing over them. It was Kisshu. His once glowing, amber eyes were now deep with sadness.

"S-she's... D-dead..." Kisshu stuttered.

He turned his face away from Masaya's sight, his hands shaking.

"Dead?" Masaya repeated.

Kisshu glanced back and with a sharp look towards Mew Ichigo, he nodded. Masaya's lips parted slightly at the terrible news, his eyes widened with shock. The with a darted look at Kisshu, he narrowed his eyes and picked up the lifeless body that layed before them. Masaya held Ichigo's face closer and closer to his.

"I-Ichigo... I'll make you better," Masaya mouth made a small smile, but just barely.

"Aoyama..." Kisshu began, his bowed down to the ground, his eyes adverting Masaya's glare.

"Hai?"

"M-may... I k-kiss her?"

Masaya's eyes rose in shock to this request. Kisshu had never asked him permission now, so why would he start now? _He has such a nerve!_ Masaya's rage flumed in his thoughts. Then he realised something, water was leaking from the side of Kisshu's face.

"P-please... S-she ment so... Much to me..." Kisshu whispered.

Masaya stepped closer to Kisshu, with Mew Ichigo within his arms. Kisshu helped support the girl's lifeless head, his tears falling on her cold cheeks.

"Ichigo... I wanted to teach you something good... I'll do it now," Kisshu whispered in pink-haired girl's ear.

Kisshu leant down to her face and stroked the side of her left eye. The gleem from his eyes was gone, nothing but sadness filled them. Kisshu pursed his lips and pressed them against Mew Ichigo's. With his right hand, he held her face lightly. Suddenly, Mew Ichigo's body began to glow bright pink. She floated up slightly, out of Masaya and Kisshu's grasp. At that moment in time, the rest of Tokyo Mew Mew appeared. Their eyes gazed in what they saw and their transformations dispersed into the air. Ichigo's body radiated in more colour and her transformation vanished into nowhere. A small black cat jumping our of her mind running off into the far green distance. Ichigo's body fell back into Masaya's arms. She gave off a little sigh and Masaya and Kisshu looked hopeful at her. They peered down at her body and they were greeted with two big chocolate brown eyes.

"Aoyama-kun?" words popped out of Ichigo's mouth.

She sat up, her arms flying around Masaya's back.

"Ichigo! You're... Alive?" Masaya was still in a state of shock.

"Of course I am," Ichigo smiled like it was something silly that he had just said.

"Ichigo?" Kisshu stepped a little forward.

Ichigo's eyes met his beaming, amber eyes. A smile crossed his face and the forest green-haired alien sighed with relief.

"I thought it was the end of you," Kisshu said with his light and breezey voice.

"Can't keep a good girl down," Ichigo giggled.

Pai and Taruto appeared at Kisshu's sides and they all bowed in respect for the Mew Mews.

"We should have listened to you all," Pai said, his eyes focusing on Lettuce.

"That doesn't matter now. What does is that our world and your world are at peace with each other," Zakuro returned in her polite manor.

"Hai."

Ichigo climbed out of Masaya's arms and stepped up to her once known stalker, Kisshu. She took his hands and gazed into his eyes. Kisshu was a little alarmed by the girl's sudden turn to him.

"Kisshu, I'll miss you. I don't know why, but I will," Ichigo smiled.

For the first time in his life, Kisshu was speechless. Ichigo leaned closer to his face and kissed his cheek. Kisshu's cheeks flushed red.

"Goodbye, my friendly stalker," Ichigo giggled and retreated to Masaya's side.

"Goodbye, koneko-chan," Kisshu whispered.

Pai, Kisshu and Taruto transported the Mew Mews out of the alien ship and-

-they appeared outside, back with Ryou. The ship took off as they all waved goodbye to their new friends. _Kisshu, I won't ever foeget you_, Ichigo thought. She turned to Masaya and kissed him passionatly.

"Our time, it starts here, right?" Ichigo gazed into Masaya's happy eyes.

"Yes, Ichigo, it starts right here," Masaya smiled.

_**5 years later**_

Ichigo lay over Masaya's naked chest. Only showing her bare back and her red hair flowing down her back and over Masaya's chest. The covers were loosely around their bodies, barely showing the top of Masaya's stomach and the bottom of Ichigo's back. He twirlled the red hair of the sleeping girl and arched his other arm behind his head. _Ichigo, I love you_, Masaya thought happily. He gently closed his eyes and fell fast asleep. Outside the closed window, a dark figure floated above, staring down at the loving couple inside. The twinkle of tears glided off soft eyes of sadness. The shadow flew up into the dark night sky, leaving without a word.

The next morning, Ichigo and Masaya both left for collage. They kissed and left in opposite directions. Ichigo hummed a small tune while prancing down the street, to meet her good friend Minto. Minto was waiting in her high prestine manor. Her ebony hair swimming around her shoulders and her deep blue dress whirlling around her ankles. Ichigo waved to her from a distance and ran along to meet her.

"Good morning, Minto," Ichigo bowed to her friend.

"Good morning, Ichigo," Minto bowed in return.

They smiled and walked along the road together. The morning was fresh and bright agains't Ichigo's face. A lot had changed in the last five years.

Ichigo, Minto, and Lettuce were all now eighteen and now attending their first year of collage, a part from Lettuce who went to the other side of Japan to attend a top university. Pudding was fifthteen now and in highschool. Zakuro's modelling job had broadened over the world and she made a big success in her first American film. Ryou had gone abroad, dealing with technical issues and looking for the next band of Mew Mews over in Britian. Keiiricho owned his own private laboratory and was studying changes for the future that would improve the enviroment. Everyone's lives were so much different now. The Mew Mews had been gone far too long and over time the marks that proved who they were had also vanished.

Ichigo sat behind her desk and yawned.

"Another day, right?" Ichigo still hadn't lost her old charm.

Minto acknowledged her words. Ichigo yawned and stretched her arms across the dark, wooden desk. The class was still quite empty since it was only twenty minutes until class started. Ichigo sighed and slumped her chin onto the desk.

"I'm bored," Ichigo sighed again.

"Ichigo..." Minto looked down at her blacked laced shoes.

"Hai, Minto," Ichigo looked up the dark-haired girl.

"Do you think... Do you think, it's definatly all over?"

"Is what over?"

"The aliens. The Mew Mews."

"After all these years, you ask me now?"

"I know, it's stupid but I just get such a feeling when I think about it all."

"Oh Minto. It has to be over. I don't think after all this time they would come back. Plus the memory of that day is thick in my head."

Ichigo's mind ran back through her memories, back to that last day she ever saw Kisshu. Clear as crystal, she remembered his have curved smile and the gentle touch of his cold fingers. Masaya still counted, but he wasn't the one who brought her back to him. _Kisshu, I think... In the end, you knew I loved Masaya and... You let me go, once and for all_, Ichigo's mind rested on her thoughts.

Before she knew it, the day was approaching sunset and Ichigo waited outside her gate for Masaya. On time, he arrived at their little home. Masaya faced Ichigo and took hold of her hands, then kissed her lips softly. She smiled and they both walked into the pale blue door.

A shadow of a familiar figure floated down in front of the house. His dark, forest green hair fluttering in the the spring breeze.

"Ichigo..." he whispered as if pain thrived through his heart.

A tallish, scrawny boy with ruff, light brown hair leaned against the outside wall of the park. He wore long, dark shorts to his knees and a light, breezy top that was coloured a dark blue. His face was cheeky and childlike and he had big pointy ears from the side of his head. He put his right foot up onto the wall behind him and sighed happily. A girl -just shorter than the boy- with short, caramel-yellow hair and big happy, cheery eyes to compliment her big grin, wandered out from the park. She was dressed in a highschooler's uniform. She skipped out, not noticing the boy who stood there.

"Pudding?" the boy uttered.

His voice still the sound of a 10-year old but also showed a sign of matureness. The blonde girl turned around to face the boy behind her.

"Taru-Taru?" Pudding blinked at him.

"Pudding!" the boy exclaimed and jumped over to Pudding.

"Taru-Taru! It's you!"

Pudding squeeled happily and hugged her long lost friend.

"Taru-Taru, I've missed you so much!" Pudding grinned

"I've missed my best friend too, na no da!" Taruto laughed at his failed copy of Pudding's voice.

"Taru-Taru! I just can't believe it's you and all so grown up!"

"I thought I told you to not call me that! And yeah, I've become a real man!"

Taruto tried to pose like superman, but it was a failed attempt that made Pudding laugh some more. The two teens laughed again and hugged.

Ichigo leaned silently over her small balcony, that lead into her and Masaya's room.

"Kitty..." a cheeky yet familar voice whispered behind Ichigo.

She turned around and to her surprise a new Kisshu stood there. He wore the same shirt he did back five years aggo but it was tucked into a red silk parting between his pants (trousers) that also tucked into his long. brown boots. The ribbon-like material that trailed behind him moved with the wind's fierce power.

"Ichigo... You've changed..." Kisshu's voice sounded so sad but he still sounded like his old self that Ichigo remembered.

"K-Kisshu!" Ichigo was lost for words other than the obvious.

"I've missed you, my little kitten. Except you aren't a kitten now, you're a cat."

Kisshu wrapped his arms loosely around Ichigo's body. _Just once, just once. I want her to tell me what __**I want**__ to hear_, Kisshu thought. His eyes were tightly closed and his hot breathe heaved against Ichigo's face. Ichigo obliged and hugged Kisshu back.

_Kisshu, why are you here?_ Ichigo's thoughts rolled over and over in her mind. Why was Kisshu here?

**Kisshu: Dramatic, I like it!**

**Mew Bubblegum: I'm glad you do!**

**Pai: Please review...**

**Taruto: REVIEW IT OR PAY!**

**Mew Bubblegum: Don't be rude. Please review, I'll appreciate it. **


	2. Passionate Kisses and Breaking Hearts

**Mew Bubblegum: Chapter 2 is next!**

**Ichigo: Mew Bubblegum does not own Tokyo Mew Mew and would like to thank the original owners for creating them.**

**Kisshu: Plus, if she did, then the world would go my way. Right, koneko-chan?**

**Ichigo: I'm not talking to you.**

**Mew Bubblegum: Children play nice please! Enjoy the chapter ^^**

_**Chapter 2: Passionate kisses and breaking hearts.**_

_Kisshu wrapped his arms loosely around Ichigo's body. Just once, just once. I want her to tell me what __**I want**__ to hear, Kisshu thought. His eyes were tightly closed and his hot breathe heaved against Ichigo's face. Ichigo obliged and hugged Kisshu back._

_Kisshu, why are you here? Ichigo's thoughts rolled over and over in her mind. Why was Kisshu here?_

"Kisshu, get off me, before Masaya sees!" Ichigo shoved Kisshu into the dark room.

The half light shadowed most of his features, only showing great detail in his eyes and his mouth. He smirked. _I'm such a fool to think she'd actually welcome me. I'm an idiot to think she'd rememeber that last day. The person who saved her life, twice. Bitch. _Kisshu's thoughts made him angry, very angry. Ichigo and Kisshu stared at each other for a few moments. Then, Ichigo, pointed to somewhere off the balcony.

"Out! Leave!" she demanded.

"But, koneko-chan-" Kisshu began.

"Out! Leave here and don't _ever_ come back. You aren't welcome here!"

Kisshu's heart pounded with fear and his aching love for Ichigo. It was worse than ever. She was refusing him with more force now than ever. Kisshu, slowly, got up and with a mourning look, he flew off Ichigo and Masaya's balcony. Ichigo scoffed and then slammed the balcony door. Kisshu watched the room for so long after that. How Masaya tore the clothes off of Ichigo's body and how passionatly he kissed her neck. Kisshu had dreamed about such things but far more passion. _Ichigo... Ichigo... You have changed_, Kisshu's thoughts brought a stray tear to his eye. Kisshu adverted his eyes from the window, he couldn't watch anymore. He sat down properly on the branch of the neighbouring tree and slumped his face into his hands, mostly covering his eyes. His mouth was opened partially, as he yelped the cries that came from deep inside his throat.

"Ichigo! I hate you! But... I love you!" Kisshu squealed through the tears.

The moonlit morning was dark and silence was driven through all the streets of the early morning hours. Kisshu was fast asleep on the tree. He had cried so much that his eyes were red raw. With the early morning sun creeking above the horizan, the light hit Kisshu's face. He stirred and fell off the tree, landing with a giant thud! Kisshu's eyes opened with no effort. He wasn't all that bothered if he looked awful of not. Nothing mattered to him anymore. It was all pointless. He groaned slightly as he brought himself to his numb feet. His legs felt like Jell-O and his arms were weak and lifeless. Kisshu looked up to the window from which he saw horrors from the night before.

"My heart burns so much," Kisshu whispered to himself, "Aoyama Masaya, I will do everything in my power to have Ichigo. Even at this late time, I _will_ have her!"

Kisshu winced at the aching beat of his heart. _At this rate, my heart will bounced right out at my chest. And that would be no good, because Aoyama would win._ Kisshu chuckled at his remark to game like nature. _No... It's not like that anymore. This is serious_, Kisshu thought. He nodded in agreement to his own thoughts. He brought his fist up to his face.

"Ichigo! Never fear, you won't be hurt no longer!" Kisshu raged.

His body then vanished into the morning sky.

_**Later on that morning**_

Ichigo rolled over to the empty spot, where Masaya once lay. His side of the bed was still warm, so Ichigo knew he hadn't been up long. She stretched her arms up into the air, with a beaming smile plastered over her face. _Masaya is so... Sexy!_ Ichigo giggled within her thoughts. Suddenly, Ichigo heard the sound of the front door slam. Ichigo got up out of bed, dragging the covers with her, wrapping them around her body. She peered out the window to see Masaya storming off down the street.

"I wonder... What's wrong?" Ichigo whispered.

Ichigo's heart leaped for some reason. _Is it... Me?_ Ichigo asked herself in her thoughts. She burrowed her head in the covers of the bed. Ichigo got her dressing gown on and stepped down the stairs into the kitchen. Breakfast was all layed out for her and then her eyes noticed a small piece of folded paper beside the tray.

_Dearest Ichigo, _

_Meet me under the cherry blossom tree and exactly sunset today. _

_I have something special for you._

_Love, Masaya xx_

_How sweet_, Ichigo thought. She placed the note down and plonked herself down onto the smooth sofa. Leaning her head back, she sighed softly. Ichigo was unaware of the presence of eyes watching her from the back window, behind her. These eyes belonged to a pining alien who only wanted to be loved in return. He teleported into the living room, just a bit behind Ichigo.

"Ichi...go..." he gasped slightly.

Ichigo whipped her body around to where the mysterious voice was coming from.

"Kisshu!" Ichigo yelled in utter rage.

This broke Kisshu's heart more than ever. His name was used only for abuse and neglect.

"Please, listen to me!" Kisshu demanded.

"Just as well Masaya isn't here. He would have killed you." Ichigo sighed.

She placed her thin, delicate body back down on the sofa. Kisshu walked around to face her.

"Ichigo... You know I love you, right?" Kisshu asked.

Ichigo's eyes widened. All the time, she thought is was just a game, but the sound of his words made it clear to her that this was no lie.

"Kisshu I-" Ichigo started.

"No, please don't speak yet. Just hear me out," Kisshu began, "My heart aches so much now. Over time it got worse and worse. I didn't know at some points if I was going to live. It's all because of you, koneko-chan. My heart pounds so furiously because it's all yours. B-but..."

Kisshu trailed off in the words that made him sad. Then with tears poking through his eyes he shouted at Ichigo:

"You won't accept it! What has that Aoyama got that I haven't? Tell me Ichigo! I've got to know!"

Ichigo didn't answer. She just stood there and watched the angered alien weep. She didn't even try to comfort him or help him.

"You've become... Mean and nasty, while I've become... More welcoming to you, I'm not such a crazy person as I once was all those years ago..." Kisshu whispered.

Finally, Ichigo stepped forward and knelt down beside Kisshu. She took his right hand in her's and tried to smile.

"Kisshu... I remember that day so much. The reason I push you away is for your sake, not mine. Masaya would be so..." Ichigo racked her brain for the right word to explain this feeling.

"I understand," Kisshu lied.

"Good. Then you know it's not safe for you to be in here."

"The old guy is gone for a while. Can I just... Kiss you? One last time?"

Ichigo sighed and before she knew it Kisshu grabbed her waist with both hands and kissed her so passionatly, just like Masaya had done the night before. Ichigo felt a warm, happy sensation throughout her body. The person who had stolen her first kiss was back. He may have not been his perky self but he would always remain that whiny teenager she met back then. Kisshu slowly pulled away from Ichigo's tender lips.

"Your mouth is very dry," Kisshu barely smiled.

"I haven't had anything to drink since last night," Ichigo replied.

Images of what Kisshu saw the night before flashed in his mind. A simple kiss wasn't going to just change anything, not after Masaya's passion towards Ichigo. Kisshu sighed. Ichigo looked at him expectantly.

"Is something wrong?" Ichigo asked quietly.

Kisshu came out of his trance and shook his head. Then without a word, he disappeared, leaving ripples behind. _What's with him. He's not himself at all. I get bad feeling about this all_, Ichigo thought.

Ichigo was all ready for meeting Masaya at the cherry blossom tree, where they used to go together as younger lovers. Ichigo pranced down the street, happy as ever. There was no thoughts towards Kisshu or anything that had happened earlier that day. Ichigo looked at her watch.

"Oh no, I'm late!" Ichigo cursed.

And she ran off, aheading towards the park. The sky was leaning into its orange and red state, that signalled sunset. In far the distance from where Ichigo was running to, Pudding and Taruto were walking and talking about all that had happened in the last few years.

"Wow, Pudding. It's all changed so much around here," Taruto sighed.

"Pudding is happy that Taruto remembers her," Pudding smiled, trying to sound like the girl she once was.

Taruto smiled at her effort to keep him cheered up. His eyes caught sight of a cherry blossom tree in the distance, with two people standing under it. They were both happy and in love, he could tell. _I wonder if I'll ever love someone like that. If I do, I hope that it is Pudding_, Taruto thought. His cheeks flushed a little and Pudding smiled mischieviously at him.

"What were you thinking?" Pudding chuckled.

"Uh! Nothing! Nothing!" Taruto paniced.

The wind ruffled their hair and the trees' branches swayed too. It was perfect for romance. Taruto stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked towards the ground as he and Pudding walked. With his eyes, he looked up and Pudding's face. The silly ten year old was still thickly in her eyes, but she just didn't show it anymore. _Has Pudding become shy while I've been gone? No, that isn't Pudding if she's shy!_ Taruto thought.

"Taru-Taru..." Pudding whispered softly.

"Hai?" Taruto nodded.

"Do you love anyone?"

Taruto didn't know what to say to the girl he truly loved. It was her. She was the once that made his heart dance and beat ever so slightly faster when he thought of her.

"Uh... Hai..." Taruto faced the ground, trying to let his hair cover his rosy cheeks.

"Is she... Nice? And happy?" Pudding asked with a sad touch to her voice.

Taruto's eyes widened and in a flash he grabbed Pudding's hands and looked into her big caramel eyes. Pudding blushed.

"You! You are nice and happy," Taruto's heart was thudding harder than he had ever known.

_So, this is how Kish felt. I understand all what he did, because nothing can get in the way of the power of love_, Taruto thought to himself. He pulled Pudding in closer and placed his arms, firmly, around her waist. Her gentle breathe glided over Taruto's mouth and before he knew it; Pudding was kissing him. He couldn't refuse, it was too soothing and wonderful to let go. Taruto rose his right hand up her back and pushed her more into his body. _Kish... I hope you have such good luck as I have. And Pai, I wonder what you're doing this very moment_, Taruto thought, stilling kissing Pudding.

_**Somewhere accross the other side of Japan**_

Pai had not changed at all. He was twenty now, and was working very hard on goverment problems on his home planet. Now he had some vaccation time and eased back into the delicateness of Earth's evening sun. His hair had only grown slightly and waved along with the two bits of cloth that trailed behind him. He was waiting, but who for? A green-haired girl walked along the path behind him. Two long pleats trailing down her back and she wore a smart lawyer's uniform. Suddenly, she was aware of the man with the pointed ears. She looked back at the still figure. Her hands were of books, while his folded over his chest.

"Pai-san?" the girl whispered.

Pai was shocked by the familiar voice and whizzed around to see if it were who thought.

"Pai-san! It is you," the girl smiled.

She skipped up to him and smiled.

"You haven't changed at all," Pai bowed.

"Neither have you," Lettuce smiled.

"Do you need any help with those?"

"Oh no I'll be fine."

Pai ignored her and took half of the pile of books from her arms. Lettuce was quite relieved he did, because they were very heavy. They both walked only in pure silence, but it wasn't awkward. Silence with Pai was normal. Pai looked down at Lettuce and she smiled back at him. _I should have listened to her wise words back then_, Pai thought.

_**Back in Tokyo**_

Meanwhile, Masaya and Ichigo were hand in hand, facing each other beside their favourite tree. Masaya rumaged in his pocket for something and them pulled out a small box wrapped in a strawberry coloured ribbon. With one leg, he knelt down before Ichigo. She was still bewildered by what he was doing. Then he opened the box and inside was a beautiful, glittering ring.

"Momomiya Ichigo, will you marry me?" Masaya asked sweetly.

Ichigo gasped with excitement. Kisshu looked down at them from a neighbouring tree. _No Ichigo, you've got to say no. Please, say no!_ Kisshu's thoughts raged. His face was with great worry. Ichigo slid the ring on the ring finger on her left hand and threw herself at Masaya.

"No, Ichigo!" Kisshu yelled.

Masaya and Ichigo looked round at the dark figure within the tree. He jumped out and punched Masaya.

"She's mine!" Kisshu raged.

Masaya stood up, blood dripping from his mouth and a fierce, roaring fire in his eyes.

"No, you lost. Once and for all!" Masaya shouted.

And kicked Kisshu in the stomach that sent him soaring up into the air. Kisshu stopped himself and flew back down to give Masaya another blow to the face.

"You can't have her if you're dead!" Kisshu raged.

From the distance, Pudding and Taruto could see what was going on and they could hear the voices travelling to them.

"Ichigo-san!" Pudding shouted.

And she darted off in Ichigo's direction, Taruto followed. Kisshu and Masaya were wrestling each other on the ground while Ichigo shouted at them to stop. She jumped onto Masaya and ripped him from Kisshu's grasp. Taruto grabbed Kisshu's arms and held him back.

"You can't hurt each other without me in the middle!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Why do you have always choose him!" Kisshu pointed to his rival.

"Shut up!"

Kisshu and Masaya both breathed heavily. Then Kisshu elbowed Taruto's stomach and was released from his clutch. Kisshu stormed towards Masaya and raised his right leg to kick him. The anger rising, more and more.

_**End of Chapter**_

**Kisshu: That's right let me punch the crap outta him!**

**Mew Bubblegum: Kisshu! Language!**

**Kisshu: Sorry, Sorry!**

**Ichigo: Don't foget to review!**

**Pai: What she said...**

**Taruto: Or you will pay!**

**Mew Bubblegum: This lot need someone to keep them under control. So yeah, longish chapter, and I know the Mew Mews haven't transformed or anything yet but I have to set some groundlines first. Don't worry, we'll get to the point why the aliens returned.^^ Please review! And yes, PXT and LXP stuff will all soon take off a bitty later, hopefully.**


	3. Bruised Bodies

**Mew Bubblegum: I've been begged to get updating so here is my 3rd chapter to this epic story^^**

**Ichigo: Mew Bubblegum does not own Tokyo Mew Mew and would like to thank the original owners for creating it.**

**Kisshu: God damn! Get on with me making Masaya suffer!**

**Mew Bubblegum: Alright alright! Anyway here we go!**

_**Chapter 3: Breaking glass, flying plates and bruised bodies.**_

_**The Mew Mews have a new job!**_

Ichigo stopped Kisshu with her arm. Her stare was violent and horrid.

"To hurt Masaya, you have to hurt me first!" Ichigo shouted.

"Ichigo-san!" Pudding exclaimed.

"Well... I'm waiting!"

Kisshu was motionless. He had tried to hurt Ichigo before, but only because he _had_ too. This was different, he couldn't hurt her now. Kisshu retreated his leg, all eyes pressuring him to speak.

"Ichigo, I love you! I told you how much it hurts!" Kisshu winced and clutched his chest.

His heart couldn't take so much more pain. This was worse than when Deep Blue killed him. The pain was far more hurtful. Ichigo examined Kisshu with her sad chocolate eyes. Then Masaya tugged at Ichigo's arm, indicating it was time they should leave. Ichigo shook him off and stepped a little closer to Kisshu. She put her mouth to his ear and ran her fingers down the side of his face.

"I'll tell you a secret, it hurts when I think of you," Ichigo whispered only enough for Kisshu to hear.

She stood back again and left with Masaya. Kisshu continued to clutch his chest, over his heart. He went down to his knees and rested his forehead against the damp grass. It was cooling to his overheating head. _Ichigo. I love that name of yours. I won't give up yet. Though it's looking as I'll never get you. The pain... Argh! The pain!_ Kisshu thought. Taruto reached out to Kisshu's back and knelt down beside him.

"Kish, what was that all about?" Taruto asked.

Kisshu looked up at Pudding.

"Don't ever let Tart down, promise?" Kisshu whispered.

"Uh... Yes," Pudding bowed.

Then Kisshu vanished.

The days went by quite quickly. The Kisshu incident had been forgotten about and Masaya and Ichigo were living their normal life, quite peacefully. Then one Sunday afternoon, Masaya was taking a lonely walk in the park, when he stumbled apon a girl, lying on the ground. Her eyes were wide open but it seemed as if she were in some sort of trance, or lost in her thoughts. She was spread out like a starfish, her short, black hair cropped into her head and a golden mouth that drooped with sadness. She seemed to be crying. Masaya decided to go over and see what was wrong with her. He crouched down beside her and smiled. Like mysterious bubbles, the girl's smile suddenly appeared accross her face. Kisshu's eyes peered down as he saw something Ichigo wouldn't like. Masaya and the girl were kissing. Kisshu smirked and thought of this a perfect thing to hold over Masaya. With his horrible thoughts, he teleported away.

The next morning, Pudding examined herself in the mirror. She posed to herself, making the perfect smiled for Taruto. Suddenly, she screamed with shock. Her Mew Mew mark was on her forehead once again. Pudding collapsed, practically fainting.

"Mew Pudding, will be again?" Pudding yelled.

She bounced up and danced around her room.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I will be the fighter of evil and settler of justice!" Pudding cheered.

"Wh-what?" Taruto appeared by Pudding's window.

"My Mew Mew mark is back! Look!"

Pudding forced her forehead into Taruto's eyes. He shrieked with the thought.

"Pudding, you can't fight!" Taruto demanded.

Pudding's excitement faded and she looked at Taruto, oddly.

"Why?" she spat.

"I don't want you get hurt or... To die!" Taruto shouted.

"I'll be fine. And I don't really have a choice in it. If I have to save the Earth, then I _must_ do it!"

"I'm sure the Earth would understand... Isn't that what humans do, they love and protect others."

"Not all the time. Sometimes they can be mean and spiteful."

Taruto remained silent. He was just going to have to deal with the fact that the Earth was in trouble again and that Pudding would have to help save it.

Ichigo skipped happily along the road. Suddenly, Kisshu pulled her shoulders back. Ichigo screamed with the sight of him.

"Koneko-chan, I have a secret!" Kisshu hissed.

"Really, amazing," Ichigo said sarcasticly.

"Yep! I'm over you!"

Ichigo's eyes lit up. She tried not to show her excitment too much, but Kisshu saw her reaction. It sadened him, but he tried not to let this show.

"Yep, so you and what's-his-name have a great life. Alright, well, cya!" Kisshu waved and walked off, happily.

"Hold on a moment!" Ichigo called after him, "Surely, you can't just stop loving me?"

"I've met a very nice girl who appreciates me more. So that pain I had, it's mostly gone now."

Kisshu smiled cheekily and disappeared again. _How odd, but it does mean that he'll stop pestering me!_ Ichigo smiled.

Kisshu appeared again in Ichigo's house. He fell to his hands and knees. The pain had gotten worse for some reason. _I __**never**__ want to say things like that again, but I've got to do what I've got to do! Now... Notepaper, where is it? _Kisshu thought. He brought himself to his feet and found the notepaper. He carefully copied Masaya's writing and wrote something to Ichigo. Then he folded it and placed it in a strawberry cup sitting out on the table. Of course it was Ichigo's cup. Kisshu smirked at his handy work and then faded away.

Masaya came home that evening to a dark living room.

"Ichigo," he called out.

He heard the faint sound of crying in the kitchen. He went in the door and there was Ichigo sitting over a piece of paper, crying.

"Ichigo," Masaya uttered.

"Stay away from me!" Ichigo shouted.

"Wh-what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Don't act so stupid! You've been lying to me this whole time!"

Masaya peered over the piece of paper. It was a note; from him!

_Dear Ichigo,_

_I have found another._

_I do not love you anymore._

_Sorry, Aoyama Masaya_

"Ichigo, I didn't write this!" Masaya explained.

Ichigo didn't listen and threw her strawberry cup at him. Masaya ducked and it smashed, as it hit the wall.

"You're such a lying pratt! I can't even think of a word to describe your vulgar ways!" Ichigo yelled.

From outside the house, sounds of shrieking voices and smashing items could be heard. Suddenly, a photo frame came flying out the front window. Kisshu just barley dodged it. He floated up a little and smirked at the sight. _You were right Ichigo. The only way to hurt him, is to hurt you. I'm so sorry, Ichigo. I didn't mean for it to hurt you this way._ Kisshu clutched his chest again as the pain grew within his heart. His head swirlled around and around and the world began to spin. Kisshu tried shaking it off, but it all kept spinnng around him. His eyes shut and his dark body fell to the ground.

Kisshu woke with the sound of a door slamming. Through his half open eyes, he could see Ichigo storming off down the road with a bag on her back. The door opened again and a half dressed Masaya ran out, shouting after her. Kisshu chuckled and Masaya caught sight of his enemy. Masaya kicked Kisshu's stomach and shouted abuse at him, but Kisshu's ears couldn't pick up anything that was getting spat him. Then he felt his body getting dragged somewhere. Masaya continued to beat the hell out of Kisshu, making him bleed and brusing him.

"You will pay!" Masaya screamed.

He held Kisshu up to the wall and punched his face. Kisshu's hurt body dropped to the floor again. He was too weak to fight back.

"Stop right there!" a strange voice shouted.

Kisshu looked up at the green glow that shinned before him. He couldn't make out who it was. Water came flying out at Masaya and knocked him down. Then, Kisshu felt strong arms lift up his weak body.

"He looks pretty much out of it," a strong male voice said.

The next thing Kisshu knew was that he was lying in a strange place. He felt the soft covers beneath him and over him. His chest still hurt and he rubbed his skin that was over his heart. Kisshu opened his eyes to a sparkley, shiny, green room. Two pairs of eyes looked down at him. One set a concerning green and the other an emotionless purple.

"Pai..." Kisshu whispered.

"Don't speak Kisshu. You're very weak," Pai replied.

"We should let Ichigo know," the girl's voice was light a soft.

"Ichigo... Ichigo, is on her own," Kisshu tried sititng up.

Pai pushed him gently back down onto the bed.

"No, you're too weak. Lettuce will get Ichigo and I'll find Taruto. We'll be back soon," Pai said.

He and the girl left Kisshu all alone. _Ichigo... Ichigo... Ichigo... Ichigo..._ Kisshu kept repeating in his mind. _Ichigo... He did cheat on you. I saw it... That bastard gets everything he deserves and more!_ Kisshu filled his head of fantasies of him and Ichigo. Them both walking hand in hand along a rose garden path. Sitting under the morning sun and both happily smiling. Him kissing her tender lips and treating her so much better. Kisshu's heart ached again. These fantasies had to be made real for him to live again. Kisshu closed his eyes and forced himself to sleep... Forever.

"Mew Mew Pudding! Metamorpho-sis!" Pudding shouted.

A glow of yellow enlightened her body and she grew her monkey ears and tail, then followed by her Mew Mew outfit. Mew Pudding had returned. A Chimera Anima had started to attack downtown Tokyo. It was a giant monkey with cymbals in its hands. It's eyes glowed orange and took sight of Mew Pudding. With a crash of its cymbals, a rumble in the ground headed furiously to Mew Pudding. She jumped up and ran from the cracking ground chasing her. Suddenly, plants came flowing up out of the ground surrounding the Chimera Anima. Taruto floated down beside Mew Pudding.

"I wasn't going to let you fight on your own!" Taruto smiled.

"Thank you, Taru-Taru," Pudding nodded.

Their eyes dived back to the sight of the Chimera Anima. The load crashing sound it made was too loud for anyone to here. Mew Pudding and Taruto covered their ears. Suddenly, a crash of flying water drowned out the sound of Chimera Anima. Mew Lettuce floated down before the Chimera.

"Lets get this over with!" Mew Lettuce shouted.

"Hai!" Mew Pudding and Taruto said in unison.

Mew Lettuce and Mew Pudding combined their powers into one and then Taruto shouted:

"Hoi Rai Den!"

A crash thunder of eletricity added to the Mew Mews' power and the Chimera Anima disappeared back into an infuser. The little monkey ran off, far from the scene.

"We did it!" Mew Pudding high fived Taruto.

"We did," Mew Lettuce nodded.

"Who's sending them though?"

"Pai-san is trying to find out, but first... Oh no! I forgot! I have to find Ichigo, it's an emergancy."

Mew Lettuce pressed her pendant and transformed back to normal and ran off.

"Taruto! Go find Pai-san!" Lettuce called back.

"Hai!" Taruto shouted.

Hours later, Lettuce found a distraught Ichigo wandering in the park.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo!" Lettuce shouted, breatheless.

Ichigo looked up with her bloodshot eyes. Lettuce jumped. She had never scence Ichigo look so bad before.

"Ichigo, are you alright?" Lettuce asked as she sat down beside her.

"Lettuce... You're supposed to be away right now," Ichigo had not heard the question.

"Ichigo, something terrible has happened. Ichigo! Ichigo, are you listening? Kisshu is going to die if you don't turn up!"

"...I like cream cakes..."

Ichigo's voice sounded like she was a robot, possed. Lettuce shook her shoulders.

"He'll die, Ichigo!" Lettuce yelled.

"Do you think Aoyama-kun will call today?" Ichigo remained staring in front of her.

"Wake up! Listen to me!"

"Aoyama-kun doesn't exsist."

"He'll- What? Of course he exsists, he was beating up Kisshu-kun!"

"Kisshu-kun, is that a brand of chocolate?"

Lettuce sighed, irritated.

"You _will_ listen to me! Kisshu-kun is going to die if you don't see him! Pai-san said he was in a critical condition!" Lettuce continued to yell.

The words never seemed to reach Ichigo's ears. _Kisshu-kun is going to die if you don't see him!_ Those words echoed in Ichigo's head, but for some reason she didn't know what they ment.

"Kisshu-kun is going to die if you don't see him..." Ichigo whispered.

"No, you! He wants you!" Lettuce sighed.

In Lettuce's rage, she slapped Ichigo. Lettuce, held her hand, shocked from what she had done. Ichigo had fallen off the bench and stared at Lettuce.

"Is he really going to die?" Ichigo asked, mournfully.

Lettuce nodded.

_**End of Chapter**_

**Kisshu: Are you crying?**

**Mew Bubblegum: *sniffles* Nope.**

**Kisshu: Liar!**

**Mew Bubblegum: I am not a liar!**

**Kisshu: Yes you are!**

**Mew Bubblegum: No I'm not!**

**Kisshu: Are!**

**Mew Bubblegum: Not!**

**-Both continue to fight-**

**Pai: Please review, or Kisshu will die. For the fangirls out there, I don't think you'd want that. **

**Ichigo: Hmf!**

**Taruto: Review it or Lose it! **


	4. Kisshu's Past Returns

**Kisshu: Hey! It's me, Kisshu! Ichigo has gone off on one because the way this story is written, but I like it. Anyway, Mew Bubblegum does not own Tokyo Mew Mew and would like to thank the original owners for creating it. And if she did, then this story would be real! Here's chapter 4! Down with Masaya!**

_**Chapter 4: Kisshu's Past Returns**_

Ichigo watched over Kisshu's lifeless body.

"He's dead..." Ichigo whispered.

No one was around her; only Kisshu. The heart monitor beside the bed had drouned on and on, not bouncing up and down with every heartbeat. Ichigo's reaction was just to sit and stare at the wall, instead of looking at Kisshu. _I caused this. It was my fault. I killed him, because he loved me too much_, Ichigo thought. She closed her eyes and breathed in the warm air. The droun of the heart monitor was the only thing that Ichigo could focus on. In the space of under twentyfour hours, she had lost two of the most important people to her.

"Kisshu, I know you can't hear me, but it still hurts you know. I bet... Wherever you are, it still hurts deep in your chest too," Ichigo whispered.

She kept her eyes shut, squeezing them, hoping that this was all a dream and she could go back all those years ago and change the past. _If I could change the past. I wouldn't have hurt you so much. I'd talk with you, I'd laugh at you and with you. We wouldn't be enemies and maybe Deep Blue would have never came if I had acted apon those things. I'd become..._ Ichigo's thoughts ran to her mouth.

"...Your friend," Ichigo sighed.

She got up out of her chair and turned towards the door. She opened her doubtful eyes and took one last look of the love-sick puppy that lay dead. He looked peaceful to her and she left.

In the next room, Taruto was crying his eyes out, with Pudding comforting him. Pai was stood looking out the window, trying to hold back his sorrow. Lettuce's arms were wrapped around his waist and her head placed apon his back. Ichigo gulped as she walked in, head bowed down. Everyone looked at her with hope in their faces. She looked up and immediatly, they saw it. They all knew that Kisshu was gone.

"No! It's not fair!" Taruto cried.

Ichigo looked back down at the ground.

_Ichigo... Are you there?_

A voice that was so familiar to her. She was dreaming up his voice in her head now. Ichigo shook her head and ran out the room.

_Ichigo... I'm not dead!_

The voice kept calling at her and calling at her. _No, I'm just imagining it. I'm not that lucky_, Ichigo thought. A glint at the bottom of Ichigo's right eye strayed along down her cheek and dripped off from her chin. It hit the ground like a rock would, beating the ground hard. A flutter of amber eyes appeared in Ichigo's head. They were sad and pining. Suddenly, the front door crashed down and a tall man with bright green, long, flowing hair, ears like the aliens and half smile was stood there. He wore white fashion pants (trousers) and a deep purple shirt, opened quite far down his chest. On his hands were green wrist gloves and he wore flat, shiny, black shoes. His glare was sharp towards Ichigo, but his mouth showed the sign of happiness.

"So you are Strawberry?" the man's voice was thick and dark; like a howling wolf.

"H-hai..." Ichigo stuttered.

"Then my congratulations for killing my son."

"Y-your s-son?"

"Yes, thank you."

Ichigo was confused. Kisshu's father was thanking her and it sounded so genuine. His smile seemed wicked to her and his body language said one thing: evil. The man took Ichigo's hand and kissed the back of it. Ichigo was outraged. Pai then walked out from behind the wall.

"Leave here! Of all people Kisshu wanted here, it wasn't you!" Pai shouted.

Suddenly, he grabbed Ichigo away from Kisshu's father.

"Don't trust him, Ichigo. He sold his son at birth!" Pai exclaimed.

"Wh-what?" Ichigo shrieked.

"And the causer of all this new trouble!"

"Pai, such the spoil sport," Kisshu's father laughed.

Pai glared at the man. Kisshu's father continued to laugh at Pai's reactions. Then, Ichigo piped up.

"Go away! Kisshu is dead and all you can think about is how much money you got for him! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Ichigo screeched.

"Squeeling brat, calm yourself. You're giving me a headache," the man touched his head like nothing else mattered.

Pai forced Ichigo into the room with Lettuce, Pudding and Taruto, then he slammed the door shut. They could hear both Pai and Kisshu's father shouting. They couldn't make ot the words, but suddenly, it became quiet. A shock of electricity flung the door off its hinges, taking Ichigo with it. She flew back against the wall, the door hitting her afterwards. She slid down the wall, battered and bruised. Lettuce and Pudding rushed over to help her but both had to jump out the way when Pai came flying in, landing on Ichigo's legs. Ichigo screamed, recieving the weight of the alien. Pai stood up, fiercely and faced Kisshu's father, who was now entering the room.

"You think that everywhere you go, you can just take over!" Pai yelled.

Ichigo was slipping in and out of consciousness. Her mind only registering half of what was going on.

_Stay awake, Ichigo!_

A familiar cheeky voice screamed in her head. Ichigo's hand tapped along the floor, looking for something. Finally, she grabbed something golden and shot it up into the air.

"Mew Mew Strawberry! Metamorpho-sis!" Ichigo screamed at the top of her lungs.

A bright pink light shinned in the back of the room and where Ichigo sat, stood a cat girl dressed in a pink dress. High pink boots, wrist gloves and a choker which dangling from it was her power pendant.

"For the Earth, I will be of service ~Nya!" Mew Ichigo shouted.

"Mew Mew Lettuce! Metamorpho-sis!" Lettuce raised her hand into the air.

"Mew Mew Pudding! Metamorpho-sis!" Pudding squeaked.

Both Lettuce and Pudding were shrouded in light and transformed in the Porpoise Mew and the Monkey Mew. They jumped to Mew Ichigo's sides and summoned their weapons to their sides.

"Ribbon... Puddingring Inferno!" Mew Pudding shouted.

A Pudding Ring appeared around Kisshu's father. He tried to free himself from it, but he had no luck.

"Ribbon... Strawberry Rush... Surprise!" Mew Ichigo and Mew Lettuce yelled in unison.

Their attacks combined and blasted at the Pudding Ring. A green and pink light flashed before everyone. Then, as if Mew Ichigo saw an angel, someone flew off. Whether it was Kisshu's father or someone else, she didn't know.

"Pudding!" Taruto shouted and hugged the yellow monkey.

"Lettuce," Pai said.

He walked over to Mew Lettuce and gently took her in his arms. Mew Ichigo was the only one without someone to hold, to kiss, to love. She pressed her pendant and returned to her normal self. Then with a wimper, she left the house in a hurry.

"I can't do this anymore!" Ichigo screamed to the world.

She picked up and piece of glass and held it to her wrist. Slowly, she pressed it in and her wrist began to bleed.

"Ichigo what are you doing?" Minto screamed and grabbed the glass from Ichigo's hand.

"I..." Ichigo stuttered.

"I know Aoyama-kun leaving you is bad but come on; you aren't suicidal!"

"Minto... It's not that..."

Minto was curious. She chucked the glass down and listened careful to Ichigo, comforting her.

"Have you checked your back lately?" Ichigo asked with a groggyness to her voice.

"No, why?" Minto was confused.

"The Mew Mews are back in play."

"Ehhh!"

"And that's what brought back the aliens. They've come to help us. So of course, Kisshu had to follow me about, again."

Ichigo winced at a sudden pain in chest. What was this feeling? She made her left hand into a fist and held it down over her heart.

"Go on," Minto prompted her.

"So... He got very, very jealous of Masaya. And then... Masaya admitted he had been cheating, it was awful, but- Wait, how do you know he left me?" Ichigo started.

Minto's face beamed bright red. Ichigo's eyes narrrowed at her.

"You," Ichigo whispered.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo! Honestly!" Minto paniced.

Ichigo slapped Minto's face and grabbed he piece of glass. She held it out at arms lengh towards Minto.

"It was only one kiss, Ichigo!" Minto portested.

"I don't care! Kisshu was right! I can't trust anyone, not even my closest friends!" Ichigo raged.

"Ichigo-"

"There's no point in living!"

Ichigo threw the glass at Minto, it skimmed past her cheek, causing a slit of blood to appear. Minto tried to grab Ichigo's arm as she ran off but she only tore some of her yellow shirt.

"Ichigo!" Minto screamed.

Ichigo didn't know where she was going, just that her feet were taking her some place. Some place better than where she was now. Maybe they'd take her to Kisshu. Ichigo racked her brain for a glimpse of her memories with him, but she couldn't find anything.

"No! I won't forget him! I'll be with him!" Ichigo screamed as she continued to run through the busy streets.

A sound of thunder crashed and the rain poured down, heavily. Ichigo was soaked right through.

"Kisshu! Kisshu! Kisshu!" Ichigo screamed as loud as she could.

She ran out in front of cars, buses and even a train but nothing hit her. Ichigo's reflexes wouldn't let her. Then, she came apon a cliff, with water at the bottom. Ichigo stopped and stared down at the thrashing ocean against the rocks.

"This is the only way... The only way for all the hurt, the sadness, the horror; for all of it to end," Ichigo whispered.

Like a ghost, a figure hovered down behind her. A faded hand reached out for Ichigo's shoulder, but she stepped forward, closer to the edge. Ichigo's red hair blew with every puff of wind that went in her direction. She closed her tearful eyes and speard her arms out like a bird.

"My last words... I love-" Ichigo was cut off by a hand over her mouth.

It was a faded hand though. She turned and looked for the body but no one was there and the hand had gone too.

_Go home._

Words whispered in her head. _Go home_. Ichigo repeated in her mind.

_**Pudding's Room**_

Pudding paced back and forth around her room. She was worried about Ichigo. Taruto was sat on Pudding's bed, trying to get over his crying session.

"Puddig, please stop doing that. You're making me dizzy," Taruto sighed.

"I'm sorry. I'm just very worried," Pudding sat herself beside her friend.

"I know. I know. For once, I'm acting concerned for her too."

"Oh Taruto! What if she does something really stupid!"

The shine of water appearing in Pudding's eyes glowed bright as she shrieked. Taruto took Pudding in his arms and combed his fingers through her silky, wild hair. Pudding was crying, for the first time since that day Taruto died and came back to life again. Pudding placed her head softly onto Taruto's shoulders and made it damp with her tears. The ring of Pudding's phone stopped the wailing. She picked up the phone and saw the name on the highlighted screen: Ichigo. Pudding flipped the phone open.

"Hello?" Pudding uttered, sniffling.

"Hello, Pudding, it's Ichigo. Just letting you know I'm okay," Ichigo's voice carried through the phone.

"That's so good to know!"

"Okay, well I'll be going. Bye."

"ByeBye!"

Pudding closed her phone and grinned.

"She's okay!" Pudding cheered.

Then Pudding dived at Taruto and started kissing his face. Taruto didn't hold back that much. He liked it too much.

_**Ichigo's Room**_

In Ichigo's old room, in the house where she lived with her parents, only a few months ago. Nothing had changed, it was all the same surroundings. Her strawberry bed covers and curtains to match. The base colour of yellow-pink walls and a deep pink carpet. Ichigo fell back onto her bed. She had requested that her parents didn't disturb her. They had no idea what was going in her life, a part from that she had left Masaya.

_That's a good girl._

Kisshu's voice appeared in Ichigo's mind. She flapped open her eyes, expecting him to be leaning against the window, with his half cheeky smile. His arms folded, but his stare towards her would be for the love that had for her. Ichigo sighed and closed her eyes again. Soon she sailed off into a deep slumber. Ichigo's dreams were haunting. A voice kept calling her name.

_Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! The pain, Ichigo! The pain, Ichigo! _The voice would shout. Ichigo ran towards the shadowed figure standing in a rose garden. The nearer she got to it, the further the shadow strayed from her. Ichigo reached her hand out for the dark figure, their hair and clothes fluttering in the moonlit.

"Ichigo!" a voice called out.

Ichigo woke from her sleep and realised it was her mum from downstairs.

"I'll be done soon!" Ichigo shouted.

Ichigo pulshed herself out of her bed and stood up, her legs like jelly. She wobbled her way over to the window and leaned her body against the ledge. _I feel so sick. I just wanna..._ Ichigo passed out and fell to the ground. She could only hear three words replaying in her head.

_I love you._

A strong pair of arms, lifted Ichigo up by her arms and placed her back on the bed. The pale hands outlined Ichigo's face and then with one of the fingers, outlined her mouth. A pair of brownish lips glided accross the top of her mouth and then kissed her ever so softly.

"Kisshu..." Ichigo murmured in her sleep.

A soft chuckle was heard after that; the sound of mischievious voice.

_**End of Chapter**_

**Mew Bubblegum: Hello! Thanks so much for the support for this story. So... Who is the mysterious shadow that helped Ichigo? I'd like your ideas of who it is. **

**Kisshu: Is Ichigo back yet?**

**Mew Bubblegum: *sigh* She said she quit, so it's up to-**

**Kisshu: Me for the disclaimer!**

**Mew Bubblegum: Um, no. I already asked Pai to do it^^**

**Kisshu: HEY!**

**Mew Bubblegum: That's all from us.**

**Taruto: Review it or Lose it!**


	5. Collecting the Mew Mews

**Kisshu: I WANT TO DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Mew Bubblegum: No! Pai is much better at it^^**

**Kisshu: Why have you gone all Pai on me? It's as if you suddenly like him better than me!**

**Mew Bubblegum: *eyes wander* Maybe...**

**Kisshu: Not fair! I hate you! And I don't care if I'm dead in this story!**

**Pai: Mew Bubblegum does not own Tokyo Mew Mew and would like the thank the original owners for creating it. I won't add a stupid remark if she did.**

**Kisshu: Pai, you have no imagination...**

_**Chapter 5: Collecting The Mew Mews**_

Pudding's slender body lay over Taruto. He was stroking her hair and watched her sleep. She had been up all night, wondering about Ichigo's mental health. Pudding's hand tugged at Taruto's shirt, she was only moving slightly to get comfy. Then, a dark figure, hid the sunlight that glowed into Pudding's room. The figure resembled Kisshu's father. Taruto stared at the shadow as it battered open the windows. He flinched and then he gathered some ourage and slowly moved Pudding out his way. Taruto stood up and faced the dark figure.

"Leave us alone!" Taruto exclaimed with a beating fire in his eyes.

"A sleeping beauty, eh?" the voice resembled Kisshu's father.

The sun shinned in again and the figure was revealed. Taruto's thoughts had been confirmed; it was Kisshu's dad. **{A/N: How many times have I said that XD}** Pudding awoke from her slumber and saw the evil looking man, standing in all his manor, beside her window. She jumped up and stood beside Taruto's side.

"Mew Mew Pudding-" Pudding was cut off by Kisshu's father grabbing her throat.

"Leave her alone!" Taruto protested.

With his other hand, Kisshu's father grabbed Taruto's throat.

"Impertant childen," Kisshu's father muttered.

He shrugged and a surge of power flowed into his hands, sending Pudding and Taruto into a deep slumber. Then, he tied them both up, together, and flew out the window with them.

_**Minto's House**_

Minto lay on her bed, sobbing into her pillow. _That stupid Aoyama-kun; how dare he make me have feelings for him, when he already has a girlfriend... Wait fiance!_ Minto wailed in her head. She pushed herself up onto her elbows, showing her red and worn eyes. Then, she picked up her wired phone beside her bed.

"I have to call Ichigo..." Minto whispered.

She slammed the phone down on the reciever.

"No! I'll talk to her, face to face," Minto exclaimed.

She put her ebony hair into two buns and then went to her wardrobe, looking for something nice to wear. She chose a small black dress that was off shouldered. Minto placed it over her bed and sat in at her dressing table, trying to make her face look a bit better. _I'm going to make a good impression and help Ichigo_, Minto thought. Suddenly, her giant windows flew open. Minto narrowed her eyes and turned to the blustery wind. She stepped out onto the balcony and looked around. Clouds were gathering in the sky, too fast to be natural and an echoy voice was laughing in the distance, evily. Minto looked left, then looked left. She sensed that something was coming.

"Mew Mew Minto! Metamorpho-sis!" Minto yelled.

Her whole body shined with a crystal blue and in a spark, she sprouted bird wings and a feathered tail, then to be join by a battle dress, gloves, ankle boots and a choker with her power pendant connected to it. Mew Minto glided back down onto her balcony and took sight of the shadow that etched its way towards her.

"You are the Bird Mew, then," the husky voice chuckled.

The hand of the shadow stretched out from behind Mew Minto and grabbed her arm. She kicked his thigh and escaped his grasp. **{A/N: The original idea was that she'd kick the 'you know where' but I didn't want the guy in total pain :3 I'm too nice} **Mew Minto flew down off her balcony to the ground below. The shadow appeared down beside her and he tripped her up. Mew Minto fell flat on her chest, knocking her chin off the gravel path.

"This is the great and wonderful Mew Minto? Don't make me laugh! You are so pathetic!" the husky, dark voice laughed.

He stamped his foot down on Mew Minto's back and the sun shined on the dark figure. It was Kisshu's father **{A/N" Dun dun daa!}**

"Lets go!" he chuckled.

Kisshu's father summoned a whip to his hand and used it to tie Mew Minto up. A surge of power ran along Kisshu's dad's hand and into the whip that made Mew Minto sleep.

"The yellow girl and that twit put up more of a fight," he sighed.

_**Pai, Taruto and Kisshu's House**_

Mew Lettuce and Pai were face to face with a woman alien. She wore a black and gold top and skirt **{A/N: Search Mergurine Luka and it looks a little like that}** with gold plated arm guards. Her hair was long, wavy and auburn coloured. Her eyes were a detailed red with pink blemishes.

"Crystal, leave Lettuce alone!" Pai yelled as the woman zapped Mew Lettuce with a blue electric shock.

"Oh come, come. You know that you love me far more than you do than that nerd," Crystal laughed.

Mew Lettuce poked her head up as another blast started to fry her.

"Lettuce-chan!" Pai shouted and he jumped on Crystal, trying to stop her.

With his fan, Pai cut Cyrstal's lower arm.

"Why hurt your sprite?" Crystal looked at him with big puppy eyes.

"Shut the hell up!" Pai yelled as he soared towards Crystal with his fan in full force in front of him.

"Ribbon... Strawberry Surprise!" a glossy voice shouted.

A zap of pink and blue, with added bubbles burst out and joined with Pai's electric attack. Crystal was blown back to the wall. She slid down to the floor and smirked. As Pai and Mew Ichigo approached her, she vanished. Mew Lettuce brought herself to her feet and stumbled to her friends.

"Lettuce, are you alright?" Mew Ichigo asked.

Lettuce passed out and fell into Pai's arms.

"Best see to her, make sure she's not wounded that bad," Mew Ichigo prompted Pai.

He nodded in agreement and they headed for the medical room. Pai placed Mew Lettuce down on the bed and wired her up to some machines. He examined her eyes and the burns over her body.

"How is she?" Mew Ichigo asked.

"Not too good, but she'll live," Pai sighed with relief, "Crystal is working for Kisshu's father. She used to be a nice girl I knew once, before I came to Earth the first time. She was to be my betroathed."

"What happened?"

"I... Fell in love..."

Mew Ichigo aknowledged this, for she already knew who he had fallen for: Lettuce.

_**End of Chapter**_

**Kisshu: Kinda short!**

**Mew Bubblegum: I was multitasking. Writing this, listening to music, watching TV, doing homework, making my IXK vid for Youtube. Come one give me a chance!**

**Kisshu: I hate you.**

**Mew Bubblegum: I love you too^^**

**Kisshu: What about this mysterious person helping Ichigo?  
Mew Bubblegum: I'm not saying anything... Yet! It will all be revealled in the next chapter.**

**Pai: Good night.**

**Mew Bubblegum: Night, sweetheart!^^**

**Kisshu: YOU DO LOVE PAI MORE THAN ME!**

**Taruto: Review it or Lose it!**


	6. Tears of a Ghost

**Pai: Why are you so upset?**

**Mew Bubblegum: Kisshu hates me! And I hate him!**

**Taruto: Aww don't cry. It makes Pudding sad and **_**I HATE THAT!**_

**Pai and Mew Bubblegum exchange odd looks.**

**Taruto: What?**

**Pai: *clears throat* Mew Bubblegum does not own Tokyo Mew Mew and would like to thank the original owners for creating it.**

**Taruto: If she did own it, then Kisshu would be here chatting up Ichigo-san^^**

**Pai: *sigh***

_**Chapter 6: Tears of a Ghost**_

Minto, Pudding, Zakuro and Taruto were all hanging from chains on a wall, in a deep dark cave. Every so often, a drip of water would hit the floor. Minto was practically losing it.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Minto screamed.

"Minto, keep calm," Zakuro reassured her.

Zakuro had also been kidnapped by Kisshu's father, even though she was in America. **{A/N: He's making efforts now}** Pudding wriggled about and sighed as she still couldn't break the chains. She looked over at Taruto, who was still unconcious. A tear slipped down Pudding's cheek. The boy had been beaten more than the others had, and blood was dribbling down his forehead. This worried Pudding. She looked around at the other chains that held skeletons, proberly from ancient times by the look of some of their clothes.

"Zakuro-san... Pudding's scared!" Pudding whispered in her old childish voice.

"Don't worry, Ichigo and Lettuce-chan will help us. I can feel it," Zakuro looked through the hole in the ceiling.

Only a small amount of light could get in, but they could tell it was daylight.

Under the beating sun, Mew Ichigo ran and ran from Crystal's blasts. She jumped up onto a roof and continued to run. _What's with her, I didn't do anything to her! I bet this is revenge for Lettuce!_ Mew Ichigo shouted in her thoughts. _I've got to find a way to attack her. These shocks are too fast and I'm starting to get tired._ Mew Ichigo, suddenly got an idea. She focused her eyes on a big tree and headed straight for it. _Maybe I can catch her out by that tree_, Mew Ichigo thought. She ran in and up the tree, appearing at the top. Crystal was nowhere to be seen. Then a zap of blue caught onto Mew Ichigo's arm. A stream blood followed into the warm wind. Mew Ichigo clutched her arm, blood was running down it and her glove was covered.

"Strawberry Bell!" Mew Ichigo whispered and grabbed her heart shaped weapon.

She sneaked along the branch of the creaking tree, up behind Crystal. Mew Ichigo winced as the pain in her arm grew. Suddenly, she realised it hadn't only damaged her arm, but the side of her body as well. Her eyes widened. _No! I will be strong! I've got to do this... For Lettuce-chan!_ Mew Ichigo stood upright and held out her Strawberry bell.

"Ribbon... Strawberry... Surprise!" Mew Ichigo shrieked.

Crystal looked back to see a blast of pink and blue soar towards her. She smirked and disappeared before it hit her. She appeared again behind Mew Ichigo and drove her hand into Mew Ichigo's back. Electric waves fried Mew Ichigo's body. She screamed and screamed with the pain.

"Now you feel it? Death shall be your new friend!" Crystal laughed, wickedly.

She took her hand back and let Mew Ichigo drop to the ground with a thud on the head. The Cat Mew lay still on the soft grass. Crystal floated down and held her head to the side. She smiled like an innocent child and vanished into wind.

_**Pai, Taruto and Kisshu's house**_

Pai rested his head on his folded arms and gazed at the sleeping green-haired girl. _I have no right to deserve you. I hurt you so much in the past. I can't believe I'd even compare myself to Kisshu; but he was right, love hurts the strongest of people_. Pai lost himself in his thoughts, so much that he didn't realise that Lettuce was beginning to wake up. She opened her big, green eyes and they immediatly looked for Pai. She focused on him and saw the sadness that shon in his deep and mysterious eyes.

"Pai-san," Lettuce whispered with her delicate, but ruff voice.

Pai's eyes shot up and beamed ever so brighter with the sight of Lettuce's smiling face.

"Lettuce-chan, you're safe," Pai smiled.

Lettuce moved over and placed her arms around his neck, holding him very close to her. Pai felt the urge to do the same and placed his arms around her waist.

"I won't let the world hurt you..." Pai whispered in Lettuce's ear.

It made her tremble, that he might get hurt, but she didn't want to spoil a beautiful moment between them.

_**Under the rustling tree**_

Mew Ichigo's body was still untouched and not moving at all. Her chest only moved ever so slightly with every little breathe she took. The blood was draining fast from her body, making every breathe more of a struggle.

_Kisshu walked towards Ichigo. His hands holding his dragon swords tight. His glare was frightening and mysterious. Ichigo stepped back with every step closer he took. This was it. This was the end. He was going to kill her, once and for all. Ichigo held up her power pendant and tried to transform, but the power wouldn't escape the golden pendant. Ichigo was now pressed up to the wall, with Kisshu almost right in front of her. Kisshu extended his left sword to Ichigo's neck and it dispersed into nothing. His hand grabbed Ichigo's hand. With her in his clutch, he forced her to walk with him. No one spoke. _

A pair of golden-amber eyes flew in and out of Mew Ichigo's mind. Though her heart was almost stopping, her mind was fast at work. A pair of brown boots stood by Mew Ichigo's body.

_Kiss me, Ichigo._

A voice asked in her head. Mew Ichigo parted her lips a bit more and brownish pair locked in with hers. The figure that kissed her started to shine a golden pink colour, his yellow eyes opening to see the terrible sight that lay before him .

"Ichigo!" he gasped.

Kisshu wasn't aware that he had just stolen Mew Ichigo's life. He knelt down beside her and raised her head with his left hand. With his right hand, he leaned over her body. He held his cheek just above Mew Ichigo's mouth: he couldn't feel any air. He kissed Mew Ichigo again and again and again. Kisshu wasn't going to give up until Mew Ichigo was alive. Still he tried and tried, but with no success.

"ICHIGO!" Kisshu screamed at the top of his lungs, throwing his head up into the air.

He placed his forehead on her stomach area and sobbed into her dress, covered with blood. His whole body shook with every pounding breathe he took. **{A/N: Play, Love is War by Mergurine Luka, before reading onwards}**

Kisshu's scream had some how reached everyones ears. They all knew, somehow, what had happened. Lettuce and Pai winced at the sound. Zakuro bowed her head down, while Minto wailed her head off and Pudding gathered tears in her eyes.

Kisshu raised his head and then placed his body down, beside Mew Ichigo's. He held onto her hand and turned his face to look at her head. He snuggled in close to her, just if she were alive. Kisshu adverted his eyes to the sky above them and looked at the red raw sky. It looked painfully evil and the brisk sunlight was still harsh and harmful to the eyes. Kisshu rubbed his eyes a bit and snuggled his face onto Mew Ichigo's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"I'll stay with you forever..." Kisshu whispered with an aching touch to his voice.

_**End of this harmful chapter :'(**_

**Taruto: That's... So sadening, but why didn't I get mentioned again?**

**Mew Bubblegum: You were unconcious, how could you hear Kisshu then. See smartness. So everyone to explain the song: I think Love is War is a good example how love is a battle for these Mew Mews and also the piercing scream of Luka, in my opinion, is one fo the best and totally explains the pain that was drawn on Kisshu (Plus the other Vocaloids' screams just don't compare, in fact they are flat). Sorry for the short chapter again, but I couldn't actually think of much to write. I'll try and think of a good lengh for chapter 7, I promise!**

**Taruto: Review it or Lose it^^ I love my lines!**


	7. A Power of Survival

**Mew Bubblegum: Wonderful news, Kisshu is back with us!**

**Kisshu: I'm back and I'm better. I got Ichigo back too.**

**Ichigo: Yep, so I'm back on disclaimer.**

**Kisshu: Life is sweet again :D**

**Ichigo: Mew Bubblegum does no own Tokyo Mew Mew and would like to thank the original owners for creating it. And if she did, then Kisshu hear would be kissing me right now.**

**Kisshu: Are you hinting at something you want?^^**

**Mew Bubblegum: Here's Chapter 7, Enjoy! ~Nya!**

**Pai:...I'm out of a job...**

_**Chapter 7: A power of survival**_

_**And painful memories**_

_"I'll stay with you forever..." Kisshu whispered with an aching touch to his voice._

"...Until the very end..." Minto's voice echoed.

"... Our strengh shall combine..." Lettuce's voice followed.

"... With all our might..." Pudding continued.

"...We will raise you, because we..." Zakuro added.

"LOVE YOU!" they all yelled in unison.

Four bubbles surrounded Kisshu and Mew Ichigo. They were coloured blue, green, yellow and purple. The bubbles' power got stronger and stronger and then Mew Ichigo was wrapped in the final pink bubble. Her body lifted from Kisshu's clutch as he stood out the way. They spun round and round. One by one, Mew Ichigo absorbed each bubble. Her wounds healed with every touch of the Mew Mews' power. Then her pinkish bubble popped and Mew Ichigo's body dropped into Kisshu's arms. His mouth quivered as he saw the pink eyes that had caused him so much pain before, but now, they brought joy to his heart.

"...I'm... Dreaming, right?" Mew Ichigo whispered.

"No, Ichigo. I'm here, I'm holding you," Kisshu smiled.

"So...Sleepy and so... Tired..."

"Come on, I'll take you back to Pai"

"Th-thank you, Kisshu."

"What for?"

"Being my devoted friend"

Mew Ichigo put on a brave smile, even though her body was still aching. Kisshu returned the smile with a toothy grin and he teleported them away.

_**The hostages' cave**_

Minto struggled and struggled, trying to escape the chains, cutting into her wrists and ankles. They were pulling everyone in now, crushing their tender bones. Zakuro was even finding it hard to contain her anger. She wriggled in the tugging the chains, starting to scream with a high pitching voice. Pudding and Minto stared at her for a moment. Pudding closed her eyes and focused her mind on what she wanted to do. The mark on her forehead glinted. The chains shackled and somehow Pudding had released herself. She jumped down to the ground, spashing into the puddle of water. With her sharp kick and flick of her hands, Pudding released Minto, Zakuro and Taruto. He fell into Pudding's arms, as he was still unconcious. Dried blood was stained on the side of his face and down onto his neck. Pudding gasped. Zakuro put her hand on Pudding's left shoulder.

"He'll be fine," Zakuro whispered, coldly.

"...Will he?" Pudding asked in a small voice.

Zakuro and Minto hadn't heard her, as they were too busy trying to find a way out of the cave. Both girls held up their power pendants and transformed into Mew Minto and Mew Zakuro. Mew Minto called apon her Minto Arrow and started to fire the walls with her heavy blows. Mew Zakuro called apon her Zakuro Spear and whipped it around the hole of light. That would be the weak point of the cave. Mew Zakuro gave the ceiling a final wack. The ground rumbled beneath their feet, Pudding clutched Taruto ever so tighter as the rocky ceiling caved in on all of them.

_**Somewhere...**_

Kisshu waited patiently in a clear field, with nothing but grass to be seen. The breeze that passed by brushed against his dark hair and blew it out from his face. Kisshu's father walked a few steps closer. They were facing each other, only a couple of metres a part. Kisshu's hair hung over his face, with only one of his bright eyes showing through the thickness of his fringe.

"We meet again, Kisshu," his father chuckled.

"You are no father of mine... I have a family, Pai and Taruto. Tart could be dying right now and you don't even care! Do you have no thoughts of goodness for our people?" Kisshu yelled.

"Kisshu-"

"No! How dare you even call me by my name! You never gave it to me! Neither did my mother... You're harshness killed her, I'm sure of it..."

"I loved your mother! You're birth cause her to die, so it's your bloody fault! Damn you, Kisshu! Damn you!"

Kisshu lowered his head and his lower lip quivered.

"Strawberry Ikisatashi, I can see that happening," Kisshu's father laughed wickedly, flicking his hair over his shoulder.

Kisshu felt a growing pang deep in his stomach. It twisted and turned, making him very uneasy.

"How I loath that name... I mean Ikisatashi of course. Strawberry seems quite a cute name for a girl, don't you think?" his father continued to tease him.

"I may not be related to the Ikisatashis by blood, but by heart, I am one of them!" Kisshu growled, "I won't be dragged into the awful plans of hurting people again! I've had enough of it!"

"At least you know where you get your cruel nature from."

His father chuckled again, making Kisshu's mind swirl with anger and pain. _What have I done to deserve this? From that very minute, that very minute I was born, my father has had in in for me! My childhood was so torn and hurtful and when I found Ichigo, she was the englightenment of my heart. She made that spark take off in flight!_ A small smiled started to appear accross Kisshu's face. He held his right hand up close to his face and summoned one of his dragon swords.

"I'm not cruel... Just very... Torn and tempermental," Kisshu smiled.

"You idiot! Join in my power!" Kisshu's father demanded, "Or Taruto will die."

Kisshu's eyes widened with fear and surprise. He summoned his other dragon sword to his left hand and launched himself at his father. Right, left, right, left, Kisshu swung his swords at his father, missing every time.

"You're rubbish!" his father laughed, appearing at the other end of the enclosed field.

Kisshu turned around and made an electric ball in his swords. With a hard grunt, he threw it fast at his father.

"YOU... WILL... DIE.. FOR ALL THE MISERY... YOU CAUSED!" Kisshu screamed.

The giant electric ball soared towards to his father and threw him into the air, shrieking with the shocks that had zapped into every muscle of his tall body. Kisshu went down on all fours and breathed slowly. _Did I do that? Was that really me? _He looked up at the body of his father. Unfortunatly for Kisshu, he was still breathing. Crystal appeared by Kisshu's father's side and paniced.

"Kiyo!" she yelled in panic.

She caressed the side of his cheek. Then, Crystal turned to Kisshu.

"How dare you hurt him!" she yelled.

"That man is a murderer, he shouldn't live," Kisshu replied quietly, getting to his feet.

"Maybe to you, but he's my father and I love him with every bit of my heart. He's all I've got left and you're going to take that away? What is this was your family, dying here before your eyes?"

Kisshu scoffed and his dragon swords dispersed into the slight breeze. He looked at Crystal in the half light, the features of her face and body, glowing into the moonlit night.

"Haven't you got anything to say for yourself?" Crystal made her hand into a fist and yelled.

"You're my sister?" Kisshu puzzled.

"What?"

"He's my father, there."

Kisshu pointed to the body of the half alive man beside Crystal. She gasped and grew angrier by the momet.

"Lies! You just want to confuse me and hurt me like you've hurt many other people!" Crystal squeaked.

"I'm not lying! But I know for a fact that my father sold me to the Ikisatashi family!" Kisshu protested.

"It doesn't matter! Once Deep Blue is awakened, then all of Earth will be ours anyway, we won't have to stand close to each other!"

"D-deep Blue?"

"Heard of him? Yes, the one who you opposed! The one who you defied!"

"He was a greedy bastard! All he wanted was to take the Earth for himself and no one else, that is why I disobeyed him!"

Crystal clung onto the body of her father and they both faded into the moonlit. Kisshu watched the space for a while then shook his head and vanished himself.

_**The collapsed cave**_

Pai and Mew Lettuce both tread carefully, as the searched for their friends. They removed some of the rubble from beneath their feet. It looked so impossible for there friends to survive such a heavy weight come down on their heads and bodies. Mew Lettuce tensened when she found Mew Zakuro's broken spear. It lay it two bits, one far from the other.

"Pai-san..." Mew Lettuce uttered, trying to hold back her tears.

She gripped Pai's arm as a dibble of water flew down her cheek. Pai bowed his head down, in respect for Mew Zakuro. Suddenly, they heard groaning. They looked behind them to see some of the rocks shake and stir. The rocks flew up into the air and Mew Minto popped her head out. Mew Lettuce's bubblegum green eyes brightened and she dashed over to Mew Minto. She took her arms and tugged Mew Minto out the rubble.

"I thought you... You were..." Mew Lettuce struggled to say.

"I'm not dead. I'm here, I'm alive!" Mew Minto smiled, putting her hand on Mew Lettuce's shoulder.

The two Mew Mews hugged each other. Pai walked over to the small opening, where Mew Minto had appeared from. He crouched down and looked in, trying to find any sign of more life. The hole was dark and dusty. Pai coughed and it echoed, but by someone else's voice.

"Hello?" Pai puzzled.

"Hello," the voice replied.

"Who is this?"

"It's Pai!"

Pai raised an eyebrow and scoffed.

"You're not me!" Pai protested.

"You're right! I'm Tart!" the voice chuckled.

A spring boy blew up the hole and flew into the free air, followed by a bouncy monkey. Pai started to roll with laughter. Mew Pudding and Taruto stopped in their motion and stared at Pai.

"I'm not sure what has got into him," Taruto sighed, shaking his head.

"Where's Mew Zakuro?" Mew Minto butted in.

Everyone peered into the hole, but there was no sounds and no light. Suddenly, Kisshu joined them, still out of breathe from the shock he had recieved not so long ago. He jumped down beside Pai and Mew Lettuce and peered into the hole with them.

"What are we looking for?" Kisshu asked.

"Zakuro-oneesama," Mew Minto replied.

"Is Ichigo here?"

"Ichigo-san is with you, right?" Mew Lettuce asked.

Kisshu shook his head. Two Mew Mews were missing, one suspected dead. **{A/N: I'm so talking CSI right now! XD}** Mew Minto knlet down and furiously started to move the rocks and rubble that lay within the opening. She tossed the rocks on any direction, hitting her fellow friends. Mew Lettuce put her hand on Mew Minto's shoulder. Mew Minto stopped and leaned down on her hands, breathing heavily. Bubbles of tears flooded down from Mew Minto's pale blue eyes.

_**The trainstation**_

Masaya looked at his train ticket for the third time in five minutes. He sighed, regretting the fact that Ichigo's accusations were correct. He _had_ kissed Minto, but would never choose her over Ichigo. Her voice laughed and joked about in his head, as he thought of all the wonderful memories that they had shared. The train sounded and Masaya picked up his suitcase. He walked towards the doors of the train, when suddenly, he felt something tug at his arm. Masaya looked back to see a tearful Ichigo. He opened his mouth with astonishment.

"Ichigo," Masaya uttered.

"Masaya, don't go! I can't bear to be without!" Ichigo pleaded.

"But I... Ch-cheated."

"I don't care! I still love you!"

"I l-love you too."

Masaya stepped a little closer to Ichigo and put down his case. With his shakey hands, he pulled Ichigo closer into his coldish body and hugged her tight. Ichigo didn't try to stop and happily put her arms around Masaya's back. The train hooted and the automatic doors started to close. Masaya took one last look of his ticket and ripped it up. **{A/N: Waste of money!} **He leaned down towards Ichigo and kissed her like he used too, when their love was only still just blossoming. _I never want to be a part from you... Masaya_, Ichigo thought happily. However, she didn't realise the danger she had put herself in.

_**End of Chapter**_

**Mew Bubblegum: Hooray! It took me quite a while to do this chappie, so sorry if it's a little slow. Now now, I know what you Kisshu fans are gonna say "Why didn't Ichigo go with Kisshu when he helped her" and all that. I'm not telling you a thing! You just have to wait and see. Chapter 8 could be a while and next week my prelim start so I might not post for a week of more. Sorry but that's the way to cookie crumbles. Don't forget to review!**

**Taruto: Review it of Lose it!^^**

**Click Here**

**V**


	8. DejaVu

**Mew Bubblegum: I got bored after typing half my essay and wrote chapter 8. Ta Da!**

**Ichigo: Mew Bubblegum does not own Tokyo Mew Mew and would like the thank the original owners for creating it. Plus, if she did, then I'd be eating alien gunk! (And by that, I mean food) Also it would be rewriten in Kisshu's favour. My life would suck then v_v Just read the chapter...**

_**Chapter 8: DeJa Vu**_

_**A plot of mystery**_

_With his shakey hands, he pulled Ichigo closer into his coldish body and hugged her tight. Ichigo didn't try to stop and happily put her arms around Masaya's back. _

Ichigo and Masaya walked back to their old house and set up all their old stuff again. Masaya repaired the broken window and Ichigo mended some of the dishes, including her strawberry mug. Ichigo and Masaya smiled as their house looked relatively back to normal.

"I feel tired, wanna go upstairs?" Masaya hinted.

_**The collasped cave**_

Everyone was now digging furiously. They had heard Mew Zakuro's cry of help. Mew Minto flung the rocks of the broken cave up high into the air. A small rock plonked down on Pai's head. He rubbed his thick hair and shook the soreness off. Suddenly, Kisshu felt a shiver down his spine. He rubbed his arms and looked around.

"Ichigo?" he whispered.

He shrugged and returned to helping to find Mew Zakuro. Finally, Mew Pudding had unearthed Mew Zakuro's hand. Mew Pudding grabbed it, just to let Mew Zakuro know that they were there. Mew Minto gave out a big yelp to everyone they all continued to help get the rubble of Mew Zakuro. Her head began to show, with blood strewn into her purpleish hair. Mew Minto gasped and worked harder than ever. After amounts of rubble shifting, Mew Zakuro's upper body was showing. Mew Minto and Mew Lettuce grabbed mew Zakuro's hands and Pai grabbed her upper arms. Pudding and Taruto directed them as they tugged her bashed torso out of the rubble. She winced as her legs came out of the hole.

"Oneesama!" Mew Minto gulped.

Pai examined mew Zakuro's legs. He sighed.

"They've been crushed. Lets get her back to the medical room. I think I can help her," Pai ordered.

They all held hands in a circle while Pai, Taruto and Kisshu combined their power to teleport them all.

The circle of people appeared again in the medical room of Pai, Taruto and Kisshu's house. Kisshu looked over to the bed where Ichigo had been lying. The covers will still ruffled up from her moving. _Where is she?_ Kisshu thought. Pai directed everyone, but Mew Lettuce, out the room and he slammed the door shut. They all waited. Minto paced back and forth with worry. Kisshu leaned back against the wall. All anyone could do was focus on Minto's movements.

"Do you mind stopping that?" Kisshu snapped.

"Go find Ichigo then!" Minto yelled in his face.

He shrugged and vanished in front of Minto's eyes. Pudding came over to Minto and smiled.

"Don't worry, Zakuro-oneesama will be fine. She's a fighter, na no da!" Pudding smiled.

Minto slapped Pudding down.

"How can you be happy at a time like this? Minto shrieked.

Taruto came over and lifted Pudding up from the ground. For once, an evil, angry emotion crossed over Pudding's face. Her sharp caramel eyes, piercing into Minto's body.

"Taru-Taru, take Pudding away from here!" Pudding demanded.

Taruto agreed gladly and they both teleported away. Minto was on her own now. No one to support her. Minto knelt down on the ground and leaned over onto her hands. Tears slipped away from her aggitated eyes. Tufts of her soft, ebony hair stroked against her pale face like hands would.

_**The park**_

Pudding stomped away from Taruto and rubbed the side of her face, which was still sore from Minto's slap. Taruto came over and place his arms around Pudding's waist, dragging her back into his chest.

"Are you okay, Pudding?" Taruto asked, with a concerned tone to his voice.

"Taru-Taru, do you love me?" Pudding asked, in a meloncholic way.

"Of course I do. You love me, right?"

"That's just it... I don't know what love feels like. So how do I know if I love you?"

Taruto flinched. Pudding lifted his arms away from her and stepped a little forward, away from Taruto.

"What's brought this on? I thought...I thought we-" Taruto began

"You thought wrong! Leave me alone!" Pudding screamed.

She burst out into tears and ran off, leaving Taruto heartbroken. Pudding ran and ran, as far has her little feet could take her. She had to stop for a moment and catch her breathe. _Taruto, you wouldn't understand..._ Pudding thought as she stared at the curved figure in front of her. A sleak girl walked out from the shadowy alley. It was Crystal. Pudding had never met Crystal, until now, so she didn't realise the danger she was in.

"Hello, Mew Monkey," Crystal smirked.

"H-how do you know m-my name?" Pudding stuttered through her bubbling tears.

"I know you very well, though you know nothing of me"

Pudding gulped at the terror in Crystal's robotic voice. She fished out her power pendant but Crystal shocked her hand and she dropped the pendant. Crystal held out her hand and the golden pendant came flying up to her palm.

"Now, Pudding-san, tell me what you know about Kisshu," Crystal ordered with a threatening voice.

Pudding swallowed hard. She knew what to do, but her feet just wouldn't move. It was like she was under Crystal's control. Her shinning pink eyes making Pudding's every move. Crystal's eyes turned a crimson colour and Pudding's body froze even more.

"Tell, me Pudding. Who is Kisshu?" Crystal ordered with and echo to her voice that haunted Pudding's ears.

Without thinking, Pudding's mouth opened.

"He's Pai and Taruto's adoptive brother," Pudding felt her voice squirm out.

Crystal smirked. She clicked her fingers and Pudding's body flopped down to the ground. Still, Pudding still didn't feel in control of her body.

"Interesting," Crystal giggled like a loved up school girl, "Shall we give him a present?"

Pudding was puzzled by Crystal's remark. Suddenly, Pudding's body tensened and rose up from the ground. A black and gold ribbon tied around her body and she crashed down to the ground again. Crystal pulled out a shiny, sharp knife. It glinted off the sunlight and shined into Pudding's eyes, so she couldn't see. The dark figure walked over to her and Pudding blacked out.

_**Outside Ichigo and Masaya's house**_

The curtains of Ichigo and Masaya's bedroom hadn't been close. Kisshu had went around to see if he could find Ichigo. He rung the doorbell and fidgeted with his feet. He rung it again and again, but still no one answered. He shrugged and flew up near the window. Then he saw something disturbing to him. He tried to swallow but a lump in his throat wouldn't let him. Surely, Ichigo hadn't gone back to Masaya, not after everything he did to betray Ichigo. Kisshu couldn't believe his eyes. They burned and his lips trembled. Her flew up to the roof of the house and sat quietly on it. Through the open window, he could hear the moaning of Ichigo's voice. Suddenly, a striking pain shot through his chest. _No! I can't go through this again! It can't be real! I won't let it be real, I just can't. _Kisshu's thought angered him more. He clutched the spot of his heart. He could feel the thudding of it, pounding hard against his ribs.

"Why don't I just kill myself and be down with this stupid war!" Kisshu cursed as he lay back on the ridged roof, "She's made it quite plain that I'm not going to win. Even if I treat her like a princess."

Suddenly, Kisshu remembered how Crystal had mention Deep Blue. They were going to reawaken him. Kisshu hadn't even mentioned this information to Pai! He paniced, thinking of the danger that Ichigo was in. Then, he winced at the pain that continued to strike through his broken heart. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing was working the way he wanted. The way it should. The way is was supposed to be. A lump grew in his throat again. Ichigo's voice could still be heard, shouting out the name of Kisshu's rival. It pounded in his head, over and over again. It made him nauseaious. His head was swimming, swirlling around and around. He felt his head droop and then everything turned black.

Kisshu awoke again on a soft sofa. Pai stared at him, blankly. Kisshu sat up and looked towards Pai, then in the corner of his eye he noticed a shimmer of pink radiating against the sunlight that came in from the window. He turned his head and it was Ichigo. She was wearing a simple strapless, pink dress and was bare foot. Ichigo smiled a little at Kisshu, then nodded and headed out the door. Kisshu got up, rushing towards her. He grabbed her wrist and tugged her back to him.

"Don't go, Ichigo," Kisshu whispered.

Ichigo looked down at her feet, avoiding eye contact with him. She sighed and looked over at the window behind Kisshu. He grabbed her chin and forced to look him in the eye. Finally, she stamped on his foot. Kisshu yelped, grabbing onto his sore toe, and Ichigo made her escape.

"He's coming back you know! Ichigo! Deep Blue is coming back and you can't stop that change!" Kisshu called out.

His voice followed to Ichigo's ears down the hall. She burst out the door, tears flewing off from her cheeks. Kisshu sighed and sat back down on the sofa. He arched his back and stretched himself.

"What do you mean, Deep Blue is coming back?" Pai asked in his normal tone of voice.

"I had a little one-on-one with my dad and lets say this girl wasn't all too happy about it. She did spill their plans to me," Kisshu smiled cheekily, as if it were all a game.

He stretched his hands up and then put them under his head.

"Did it not occur to you to mention this before?" Pai grew angrier.

"I would of, but you were too busy operating on Zakuro-san," Kisshu replied.

Pai made a strange sound with his mouth and then walked out the room.

"Pfft, fine then," Kisshu whispered as he closed his eyes, ready for more sleep.

_**The Alien Base**_

Crystal looked after the sick Kiyo who lay before her. She placed a flannel on his forehead and smoothed it with her fingers. She exhaled and plonked herself down onto the chair near by. Their home wasn't very pleasant looking. The cramped bedroom was full of mess of broken bits of wood, springs and mechanical stuff. The walls were painted a metallic blue and the floor was a dusty metal. A giant computer was in the wall opposite the bed. The screen flickered, as a strange blue outline appeared on it.

"Is he...?" the dusky voice whispered.

Crystal got off her chair and bowed down on one knee.

"No, sir. He's still alive, but only just," Crystal replied shyly.

"Good. Then we continue as normal," the voice whispered.

"Yes... Deep Blue-sama..."

The screen zipped off and Crystal stood up.

"Pesky humans! How dare they hurt my father!" Crystal cursed.

She summoned a dart to her hand and threw it hard at the board that displayed a picture of Mew Ichigo. The dart pierced the top of the photo, or Ichigo's eye. In the shadows of the room, a pair of yellow, glowing eyes looked scared at the evil woman who was standing before her.

_**Ichigo and Masaya's House**_

Ichigo slumped herself onto the sofa and sighed with relief. Masaya snuck up on her and put his arms loosely around her neck. Ichigo held onto one of his hands and rubbed it. Then, she kissed it and felt at peace. _I don't care if Deep Blue will come back. I've defeated him before and I can easily do it again; without losing Masaya_, Ichigo thought.

_**End of Chapter**_

**Mew Bubblegum: So how did I do? I tried to add that extra spice to it. Just making the story sparkle a bit. I've also completly worked out the ending now! Yep, I was just typing from the top of my midn before^^ I still am. I'm just writing the next chapter now because I can't sleep... And maybe the chapter after that! I'm crazy anyway, stay tuned. (I sound like a TV show narrator now v_v the joys of being not able to sleep)**

**Kisshu: Cute!**

**Mew Bubblegum: Shut up! DO YOU WANT TO DIE BY MY NINJAS!**

**Kisshu:...No...**

**Taruto: Review it or Lose it^^ (By losing it, I mean Kisshu's happily ever after in this case.)**

**Click Here**

**V**


	9. Where's Pudding?

**Ichigo: Mew Bubblegum does not own Tokyo Mew Mew and would like to thank the original owners for creating it. She would also like to add her thanks to all the reviewers supporting her through this amazing story^^ Enjoy chapter 9.**

**Mew Bubblegum: This chapter is very focused on Pudding and Taruto since I've been focusing more on Kisshu and Ichigo. This chapter kinda goes here and there from the main storyline so I'm sorry about that. Don't worry Lettuce and Pai fans, there's something big coming your way too^^ (I wish I'd stop blurting out what I'm going to write!) You may wanna look over the past chapter just to get what happened Pudding and Tart (Geez, how many versions of their names to the aliens have. At least the english ones had one name and that was that. But then that dub failed -_-)**

**Kisshu: I'm **_**rubbing**_** my amazingness on you!**

**Mew Bubblegum: That sounded so pervish... And that was very random...**

**Kisshu: I thought everyone made me the perv because I'm so hormonal towards Ichigo. **

**Mew Bubblegum: You said it... Not me...**

_**Chapter 9: Where's Pudding?**_

The Mew Mews and the aliens all gathered in investigation room, under the aliens' house. However, Ichigo and Pudding weren't present. Minto helped Zakuro into the room as she was on crutches. Kisshu leaned back against the wall, his arms crossed over his body. Pai clicked a button on the keyboard and the giant computer booted up. The screen flicked and an image of Deep Blue, from the Mew Mews' last battle, showed up.

"Deep Blue... The pest that caused so much trouble last time... Is coming back," Pai explained.

Everyone gasped, a part from Kisshu. The screen focused on Deep Blue's movements of his swords and attacking skills, many Japanese words and red lines appearing beside every little movement.

"It seems that Kiyo and Crystal wish for Deep Blue to reawoken again and his powers are going to be twice as powerful with the technology that they have," Pai continued to explain, "So we are going to have to think of how they are going to do this. Kisshu, do you have any ideas?"

"Crystal didn't say anything about how they were going to do it, just that they were going to wake him up again," Kisshu pushed himself off from the wall and walked over to beside Pai.

"Great, that helps. We need to get our training up to speed. We all must fight against him, if we stand any chance of beating this new powerful enemy."

"Hai," everyone replied in unison.

_**The Alien Base**_

Crystal smirked at the frightened eyes that lay in the shadows of the metallic room. Glints of tears rolled down the cheeks of the girl with the caramel eyes. Crystal kicked her and scoffed. The small girl winced at more pain that striked through her body. Cuts and bruises were all over her arms and legs. Crystal glided over to the bed where her father still slept. She rubbed his face gently and sighed softly. _I'll wait until you're all better before I do anything rash or hasty. I don't want to act without your approval_, Crystal thoughts. She flicked Kiyo's light green hair out of his closed eyes.

"Don't worry dad, I'll make sure Kisshu doesn't hurt you again," Crystal whispered, while a small evil smile crossed her darkened face, "He won't even know what hit him."

_**Pai, Taruto and Kisshu's house**_

Pai clapped his hands twice, signalling that the briefing was over. The Mew Mews shuffled slowy out the room and into the lounge. Taruto moved over to the window and gazed out at the high sun in the blue sky. _Pudding, what did I do? I'll make it right. I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy again! I will! Just Pudding, come back... Please_. Taruto begged in his head. A small drip of water fell from his face bashed against the ledge of the window. Kisshu noticed Taruto's odd sadness and went over to him. He put his arm around Taruto's shoulder.

"What's up sport?" Kisshu tried to act a bit mature.

"Nothing..." Taruto replied, uncovincingly.

"I wish I could belived you, but Tart, you're crying. You never cry, you're the happy one, remember?"

"Pudding... Pudding dumped me, okay? Now leave me alone and go follow your prescious kitten or something!"

Taruto slapped Kisshu away from him and ran off out the door. Pai turned around, not knowing what was going on. He looked at Kisshu to say _what was that?_ Kisshu shrugged in reply to Pai's stare and followed Taruto out the room. He walked up the creeky stairs to where Taruto was all huddled up in a ball, crying his eyes out.

"Why would Pudding dump you? I thought you two were joined at the hip," Kisshu chuckled, crouching down beside Taruto.

Taruto didn't answer, he just kept crying into his knees. Kisshu sat himself down and leaned his head back on the wall.

"Sometimes.. Girls are just confusing, that they make rash descions. I don't no whether I'm coming or going with Ichigo. I mean one minute she hates Aoyama and then..." Kisshu gulped down the hard lump that formed in his throat, "Then she acts as if nothing has happened."

Taruto looked up at Kisshu's face and saw the sadness that Ichigo had brought to him.

"You've had it worse, haven't you Kisshu?" Taruto mumbled through the tears.

Kisshu's looked down at Taruto and met his orange eyes, filled with glowing tears. Kisshu wiped the water away from Taruto's face.

"She broke your heart, again and again, right?" Taruto insisted.

"Yeah... She did..." Kisshu then smiled and made his voice a bit cheerier, "But I'm determind to get her back, even though I never had her, but it's the same thing. Now don't you think you should go find Pudding and tell her that you love her."

"I should! I will! Thank you, Kish," Taruto smiled, wiping more of his tears away from his eyes.

Taruto stood up and beamed a grin at Kisshu and trotted off. Kisshu sighed, contently, and leaned his head back onto the wall. _At least I've made someone elses love life a little less complicated_, Kisshu thought happily. He made a small smile with his mouth and put his arms behind his head.

Taruto rushed through the streets of Tokyo, not caring who stopped and stared at his oddness or his mutantness. He was in such a happy mood to care what anyone thought, a part from his one true love, Pudding. He dashed around the corner and skidded accross the sidewalk. Pudding's house had come into view. Taruto grinned even more and tried to catch his breathe back. He walked up to the front door a knocked it. A tall woman and many small children came to the door. She looked at Taruto and sighed.

"Is Pudding here?" Taruto asked.

"No... She's been gone for a while now, we're getting worried. Have you seen her reecently?" the woman asked.

"Not since yesterday."

"Come in."

Taruto wondered how none of them had questioned his odd appearance, but maybe they just thought it were rude. Inside the living room, Taruto sat himself down on the familiar cushion that Pudding had always made him sit on. The woman, that appeared to be like a mother figure for the children, placed down a a cup of tea in front of Taruto.

"Drink up," she smiled.

"Thank you," Taruto returned, taking hold of the cup and bringing it gently to his lips.

"So you said you hadn't seen Pudding since yesterday."

"Yes.. She um well, we were kinda-"

"I know. She loves you, I can tell."

Taruto grew red in the cheeks. He took another sip of his tea and continued on with what happened between him and Pudding yesterday. The woman listened with deep thought and dear concern. Taruto could sense this from her. She didn't judge anything of him. Maybe Pudding had told her everything that had happened.

"...and that's it," Taruto finished, gulping down the last bit of tea.

"I see. Maybe she's just upset and I'm worrying too much. She's such a born fighter and her father should be so proud of her. He's coming over here soon," the woman smiled but she was still very worried about Pudding.

"Then I'll go look for Pudding at the park. She always hangs about there."

"Thank you, Taruto."

Taruto flinched. How did she know his name? Did Pudding really tell this person about him? His cheeks flushed as he thought of Pudding's happy voice shrieking about him. Taruto stood up and bowed then exited Pudding's house.

He crossed over the road and headed towards the park. The searched all around the park, but Pudding was nowhere to be found. Taruto ended up back in the middle of the park. He walked along the path and then came accross the old Cafe Mew Mew. His eyes light up. _What if Pudding has gone back to the cafe?_ Taruto rushed towards the door and creeked it open. Inside, it was pitch black. Taruto opened the door wider and stepped in. Dust and leaves gathered all over the place and cobwebs accross the ceiling gave it a haunted look.

"It's been so long since anyone has been here that... We've all forgotten about this cute little place," Taruto whispered, walking further into the deserted cafe.

He flicked the light switch, but of course it didn't work. Taruto shrugged and took a seat on the dusty chair.

"Pudding!" He called out, " Pudding, you here?"

The dust flew off the table and made Taruto cough.

"Someone needs to clean this place," Taruto said, getting over his coughing fit.

Taruto stood up again and looked down over his shoulder to see that his bottom was covered in grey dust. He wiped it off and then walked into the kitchen of the cafe. He searched in all the cupboards, hoping to find Pudding curled up there, maybe sleeping. Still she wasn't, so Taruto went downstairs to the abandoned basement. The dust that covered the computer keyboards and other equipment was worse than the actual cafe. Taruto sighed when he saw that nothing had been disturbed.

"Where are you Pudding?" Taruto whispered to no one in particular.

Suddenly, the screen on the computer flickered, making a noise like screeching. Taruto put his hands over his ears, trying to block the piercing noise. He kicked the machine that ran the computer and the sound stopped. Taruto released his ears and looked over all Ryou's old work.

"Why would he leave all this behind?" Taruto puzzled.

He picked up a random sheet of paper that had a lot of red and blue squiggles on it, indicating some sort of disaster that happened in the past. It was dated the year of Taruto's birth. A shiver crawled down Taruto's spine and he placed the bit of paper back on the dusty desk. Taruto turned away from the huge computer screen behind him. A pair of yellow eyes shined on the screen. Taruto suddenly felt someone's prescence.

"Hello?" Taruto uttered.

His orange eyes darted about the dusky room, searching for any sign of movement. He slowly turned himself around to the screen and saw a huge pair of caramel eyes staring at him. Taruto gulped. Somehow the eyes haunted him and made him so scared that he couldn't move his feet, yet somewhere inside of him, he knew who the eyes belonged to. _Pudding_, Taruto thought. He took a step closer to the screen and pressed a button so he could speak into the mic. All it did though was make static, so he took his finger away and continued to look up at the strange pair of eyes. They looked at him with sad, willful look. They were glittering gold, following Taruto's every move. He felt so uneasy, like he should indicate something, but what was he supposed to do?

"Pudding..." Taruto uttered.

The golden eyes widened. At that point Taruto knew. He knew that Pudding was in deep danger. Taruto nodded towards the eyes and dashed up the stairs, into the dusky cafe. The front door was still wide open, just as he had left it.

Taruto stepped out into the calming moonlight. Had it been that long already? _I really should get a watch_, Taruto thought to himself. He took quick paces along the path and tried to hurry to get home and tell Pai and the others about his discovery.

_**The Aliens' Base**_

Kiyo stirred in his sleep and made Pudding flinch. She had hopped over beside the sleeping alien, though her ankles were tied together and also he hands were tied behind her back. She couldn't speak, just making muffled noise through the rope that was put round her mouth. She struggled and struggled, but the ropes wouldn't budge. _That Crystal must have been a girl scout of something, because these knots are just too good! _Pudding shouted in her thoughts. She banged her head against the wall in her fury and fell back onto the floor. Pudding sighed, remembering how hard it was to get up the last time. The screen flickered with static behind her. It raged through her ears, but there was nothing that Pudding could do. She felt that Crystal left the computer like that, just to torment her. Pudding arched her body up to the ceiling and by pressing down on the floor with her shoulders, she managed to get up onto her feet with a little wobble while bringing the rest of her body up to join them. _Taru-Taru... Ichigo-oneesama... Even Pai! Anyone! I don't care who just anyone! Help me!_ Pudding wailed in her mind. The shrieks flowed down to her mouth but were only murmurs compared to what had echoed in her brain. Pudding leaned back against the metallic wall and could only focus her eyes on the static screen. Suddenly, it flickered into a aqua blue colour and the dark outline of a familiar figure appeared on it.

"Mew Monkey..." the eery voice chuckled, "It's so nice to finally see you again."

Pudding felt the rope from her mouth loosen and with that she could speak, momentarily.

"Who are you?" Pudding raged the first words that came to mind.

"You do not reconise me?" the voice echoed, over and over.

A small screen of Aoyama Masaya's movements played up on the right corner. The shadowy outline gestured towards the images that played. Pudding focused apon it and saw Masaya and Ichigo snuggling together in bed. They were just lying there, all happy together.

"Now do you remember who I am?" the voice asked once again.

"D-deep B-blue?" Pudding screeched.

"Finally, you have reached the answer."

"Y-you... No! Ichigo-san will stop you! She has done and will do again! We _all _will!"

Deep Blue scoffed, making a vibrating sound hover in the air. Suddenly, the rope tightened again around Pudding's mouth. She squirmed about, but she could no longer talk. Deep Blue chuckled and the screen returned back to the static like before. Pudding slid down the wall, down to the ground, when she heard the door click open. Crystal walked in, looking smug as ever. She walked over to her father and noticed Pudding huddled down by the bed. She flicked Pudding's nose and smirked, then returned to see how her father was doing. Crystal checked the monitor and few other little things. Everything was in good check. Crystal made a small smile and sighed contently. She kicked Pudding's body out the way with her foot and reached for the curtains. Cyrstal flung them open and let the harsh sunlight shine into the iron room. Pudding narrowed her eyes with the sunlight's beating rays hitting her face that had been kept in the dark for a while now. Pudding had lost track of time, so much that she didn't know the date or day of the week. The room had been seaping into an eternal darkness and it seemed like she had been there for days on end. Every minute was like an hour, every hour was like a day and so on.

"Hm, maybe the whole sunlight thing was good for any of us," Crystal looked over at Pudding squinting her eyes.

She shrugged and closed the curtains again, so that the light faded away back into the darkness.

_**Pai, Taruto and Kisshu's House**_

Pai's hands glided furiously accross the keys of the keyboard. He was trying to find any means of how they could stop the reawakening of Deep Blue. Kisshu walked up behind him and placed his hand on Pai's left shoulder.

"Some things yuo should just leave and let nature take its course," Kisshu suggested.

"Apparently, Tokyo wasn't the only place where Mew Aqua had been placed," Pai stated, ignoring every word that Kisshu had just said, "It looks like this job is bigger than we suspected.

Kisshu looked at the world map on the screen and how it pin pointed all the world's capital cities and in the centre of each one, a Mew Aqua ship was placed underground.

"Shit. What we are gonna do?" Kisshu cursed looking back down at Pai.

Pai pondered over ideas in his head. To be in all places at once was impossible, so how could they solve this problem? Kisshu looked at Pai expectantly.

"Pai!" Kisshu blinked at him.

"There's nothing we can do... How can we take them all out?" Pai sighed, "If we don't take them out at the same time then the others will go off and the whole world will be destroyed."

Kisshu gulped when Pai put it like that.

"Kisshu... It's the end of the world as we know it," Pai looked up at Kisshu with a horrored look in his eyes.

_**Somewhere...**_

Taruto was far from anywhere. He wasn't on Earth, but he wasn't on any other planet. He was in a different dimension. Taruto's footsteps echoed, click clock, click clock, with every little move he made. He pulled out of his pocket a cute little photo of him and Pudding. He held it up to his face a smiled softly. _I'm coing for you Pudding, no matter how long it takes. I'll be there, right there, with you_, Taruto thought and he kissed the picture and stuffed it back into his pocket. All through the long walk, Taruto could only think of what he would say to his beloved Pudding. **{A/N: Feel like crying because I'm playing Midna's Lament while typing this part :')} **_Pudding, no on knows what love feels like, but I know something for certain, that I share that feeling with you. Isn't love different to everyone? Isn't when you can't bear to be a part from that person, isn't it when you have to hold that person and comfort them and forgive them no matter what? Because that's how it feels for me..._ Taruto shut his eyes and murmured a few things into the air. He opened his eyes again and in front of him was the terrible Crystal.

"Hey, Tart," Crystal looked at him smugly.

"_Where's Pudding?_" Taruto demanded, a fire roaring in his heart, burning every piece of happiness that was left in him.

"Come, come. Don't be so hasty."

"Just tell me where Pudding is! And! And! And-"

"And you'll let me win?"

Taruto flinched. He was torn between saving the love of his life and saving the world.

"What will it be, Taruto? Pudding or the world?" Crystal smirked at him.

The greenish air around them was swarming likes bees around honey. Taruto could hardly breathe because was in such a panic. A picture of pain crossed over his face and Crystal could tell that she was going to win either way.

_**Tokyo Tower**_

Pai, Kisshu and the three remaining Mew Mews gathered under Tokyo Tower. Pai looked around at the old world that his people used to love and care for, and so suddenly it turned on them, as if it wasn't their right ti stay anymore. The Earth decided that a new race of humans had to be made. Pai sighed and turned back around to face his remaining team. He searched sight for Taruto, Pudding and Ichigo, but of course they weren't there.

"Is it all really going to end?" Minto piped up.

"Yes..." Pai nodded.

"No! It can't! There has to be something we can do!" Lettuce protested.

"I fear not...It's over..."

"How can it simply be over? There's always something we can do, right?" Zakuro also protested against Pai's words.

"There just isn't enough of us to destroy the whole Mew Aqua around the world at the same time. If we don't do it that way, we'd just end up destroying the world anyway."

"Surely, we can stop my father and Crystal setting them off though." Kisshu added.

"No... They are just there to cause us alarm. In fact Deep Blue could have done all of this by himself."

"What if... We kill him?"

Minto shook her head and Lettuce did too.

"Ichigo wouldn't let you kill Aoyama-kun, and I won't either," Minto sighed, still shaking her head in disagreement with Kisshu.

"Wouldn't he understand though? That Deep Blue is going to overtake his body again!" Kisshu shrieked.

"Love gets in the way of too much..." Pai whispered.

Kisshu's heart sank.

"Couldn't we just... Go home?" Kisshu raised his head up again.

"And take the whole human race with us?" Pai exclaimed.

"No... Just us and the Mew Mews..."

"Are you out of your mind, Kisshu? Why are you so selfish?"

Kisshu's lower lips wobbled. Everything was falling pieces around him and there was no one to stick it all back together. A small bit of water escaped from Kisshu's eye. _It's over... Nothing more to do... It's over, and they are all going to die... I wish, I wish, I just wish, that I could help them... _As if Kisshu's heart couldn't sink anymore, it fell completly to pieces. Suddenly, Kisshu let out a giant wail and reduced himself to tears, flying in all directions. He fell down to his knees and bashed his fists off the concrete ground.

"It's not fair! Why is life so cruel on us all?" Kisshu wailed.

Everyone just stared at him, as if he was acting like some three year old child.

"That bastard has got to die! It's the only way!" Kisshu protested, "I don't care if Ichigo will hate me, I just care that she's safe!"

Zakuro walked slowly over to Kisshu, on her crutches and tried to crouch down beside him. She placed her right hand on his back, while Minto helped support Zakuro's body. Kisshu looked up at the girl with purple hair, his topaz eyes recked with shame and so much pain.

"Are you sure that's the best idea?" Zakuro asked.

Kisshu nodded.

"I see, but remember this: If you do kill Aoyama Masaya, then Ichigo will never have any room in her heart for love again. Are you willing to take that chance?" Zakuro added.

Kisshu swallowed down the sore lump in his throat. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. Pai walked closer to Kisshu's face and looked down at him with his sad, deep purple eyes.

"Kisshu... You do know that Deep Blue could turn on you and kill you both," Pai said, sadened.

Kisshu brought his hands to his eyes and continued to weep into them, while Zakuro rubbed his back gently.

_Is it all over for our heros? What will happen to Pudding and Taruto? If Deep Blue is so powerful then why didn't awaken sooner and why does he need henchmen/women to help him if he has all this power? Will Kisshu kill Masaya or will he take Zakuro's advice? _

_**To Be Continued... (End Of Tha Chapter)**_

**Kisshu: Oh my god! No no no no! You can't make us lose!**

**Mew Bubblegum: I actually can.**

**Kisshu: *Bursts out crying* NO FAIR**

**Ichigo: That was actually a really long chapter.**

**Mew Bubbelgum: I know, I think Midna's Lament really got me in the heart and suddenly all these emotions just poured out of my heart and soared right into my fingers, just so I could write this for you!**

**Taruto: *Sniffles* Review it or *sniffles* Lose it... Nooo Pudding!**

**Mew Bubblegum: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and aren't too mad at me. I was going to type what happened to Pudding and Tart here but then I thought **_**leave it on a cliffhanger**_** and I did. If you read it then please REVIEW IT!^^**

**Click Da Button!**

**V**


	10. We Failed

**The Mew Mews Rise Again... Or fail?**

**Mew Bubblegum: Gomenasi! Gomenasi! Gomenasi! I'm not classed as "evil" for my harshness on the Tart and Pudding situation. I'm sadened. But, I think you might love me now...**

**Ichigo: Mew Bubbelgum does not own Tokyo Mew Mew and would like to thank Mia Ikumi for his wonderful creations and how much she loves Kisshu. However, it seems like his creations are gonna be killed off *sigh* goodbye world...**

_**Chapter 10: We Failed...**_

_Is it all over for our heros? What will happen to Pudding and Taruto? If Deep Blue is so powerful then why didn't awaken sooner and why does he need henchmen/women to help him if he has all this power? Will Kisshu kill Masaya or will he take Zakuro's advice? _

Kisshu wiped the stray tears away and sat up, raising his head to look up at Pai.

"So, I just leave him and let him hurt everyone," Kisshu shrugged.

"Maybe your plan to go home... Was the best suggest we've came up with," Pai sighed, defeated, "We can take you all with us but... The rest of the human race would just have to die, which means your families and friends."

Everyone stayed quiet for a long time. Even Kisshu's howls of falling teard were silent. Minto stepped forward.

"Fine," she broke the awkward silence, "I'll go."

"Me too," Zakuro added, trying to stand up straight.

"I'll go with you too, Pai-san," Lettuce chipped in.

Pai looked around at Kisshu, want an answer if he could get Ichigo to leave as well. Kisshu nodded, acknowledging that he'd try something, anything to get her away from danger.

"Then we leave tomorrow morning," Pai quickly said, "Say goodbye to your families and meet back at our home at ."

"Hai," everyone said in unison and made their way home.

Kisshu stood up and rubbed his temples. He flashed a little smile to Pai and then ran off in Ichigo's house's direction. Pai gazed back up at Tokyo Tower. _Kisshu was right... Life is just too cruel on us all_, Pai thought.

_**Ichigo and Masaya's Home**_

Being completly unaware of anything that was going on, Ichigo hung tightly around Masaya's waist. She kissed him softly on the lips and he returned the favour. They both smiled at each other. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door that broke loving couple. Ichigo went to the door and pulled it open. There stood on the doorstep was a breathless Kisshu. He smiled a little at Ichigo then collapsed into the hall. Ichigo gasped and dragged his weak body into the house. She lay him down on the sofa while Masaya glared at the alien that had cause him so much problems. Ichigo shook Kisshu's shoulder and called out his name. It didn't like long for Kisshu to open his eyes and say his welcome to his kitty.

"What do you want, Kisshu?" Ichigo snapped.

"The world is over..." Kisshu replied, a little sadened.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

Kisshu propped himself up onto his elbow and gave Ichigo a serious look.

"I mean that there is no way of saving the world this time," Kisshu explained, glancing up at Masaya, "Deep Blue has too much power this time. There's no way to stop him. The Mew Aqua has to be destroy simultanously and there's so much that we can't do it. And we can't kill Deep Blue because that would mean..."

Kisshu adverted his eyes back up to Masaya, and Ichigo knew what he meant.

"Believe me, it had crossed me mind," Kisshu continued.

"What about Masaya? Will he live after Deep Blue comes back?" Ichigo paniced.

"I don't know... I don't even know if he'll exsist after all the destruction. I couldn't se why he'd want to come back, there will be no one here."

Ichigo and Masaya gasped.

"That's what the Mew Aqua does. Pai, Tart and I are gathering all you Mew Mews and we're taking you back to our planet. I just came by to let you in on all the information you missed," Kisshu stood up and walked towards the front door, before turning his head back and taking one last look of his kitten.

"I'll miss you, Ichigo," Kisshu sorrily, breaking every bit of his broken heart again.

With that he left their house. Leaving Ichigo and Masaya stunned. Ichigo turned to Masaya and took his hands.

"It looks like these are the last few days of our lives..." Ichigo said painfully, she winced as a something made a blow to her heart.

"Ichigo... You should go with them," Masaya suggested.

Ichigo looked up at her concerned boyfriend. How could he suggest her leaving him to die, alone? Ichigo shook her head.

"I'll die with you, then we can always be together," Ichigo smiled, weakly.

Masaya shook his head. Then like a light bulb had just appeared over his head, he dash to the front door and flung it open. He noticed the emerald haired alien walking away, sadnly.

"Kisshu-kun!" Masaya called after him.

Kisshu raised his head and turned to look back at the dark haired boy. Masaya ran up to Kisshu, followed by a curious Ichigo.

"Ichigo, go with him!" Masaya pointed to Kisshu.

Kisshu didn't understand Masaya's sudden action and tilted his head to the side.

"Go, Ichigo! I don't want to hurt you!" Masaya pushed Ichigo towards Kisshu.

Masaya turned to Kisshu and nodded at him, respectivly.

"Take good care of her, and promise me this: Never let her get hurt," Masaya extended his right hand to Kisshu.

Kisshu took hold of it and they both shook hands.

"Masaya, why?" Ichigo quizzed him.

"He'll take good care of you and then I can't hurt you," Masaya looked at Ichigo lovingly.

He pulled Ichigo closer into him and breathed in her scent of strawberry cream. He raised her head towards his and locked in his lips with hers. Kisshu rolled his eyes, but deep down he know that she needed a long goodbye to the first person she ever loved and proberly always will do. Masaya broke away and then took Ichigo's hand and then placed it in Kisshu's hand.

"I think now would be a good time, to become friends," Masaya whispered into Kisshu's ear.

"Yes, Aoyama-kun. You let me help her all those eyars ago and now I will return the favour by looking after her," Kisshu nodded.

Masaya waved goodbye to them as Kisshu lead Ichigo away down the street. Luckily, Masaya had stuffed into her dress pocket of a picture of them together on their first ever date at the Red Data Animal exhibit. Ichigo pulled the photo out of her pocket and gazed at it as she and Kisshu continued to walk along the sidewalk. With her other hand, Ichigo gripped Kisshu's hand tighter than ever. She was scared, so scared of what will happen to her family and friends and of course her beloved Masaya. Ichigo couldn't contain the sorrow no more and tears started to stream down her face. Kisshu stopped and held her close to his face and helped wipe the tears away.

"Kisshu... I don't... Know how I can... Just leave him.." Ichigo wailed through her cries.

"Now, now, kittycat, don't cry. He's doing this for you, not me," Kisshu tried to reasure her, "He just wants what's best, right? He doesn't want you to die and never fullfil your dreams or never get any chances in life."

"But... How could... He just let me... Go?"

"It's proberly just as hard for him as it is for you."

Kisshu couldn't believe the words that was coming out of his mouth. He actually felt sorry for the human that he envied so much.

"I didn't think you'd be coming with us... I had given up," Kisshu continued to sweet talk her.

Ichigo stopped her wailing and threw her arms around Kisshu, making him grunt. Unsure what to do, Kisshu put his hands on her back and sighed softly. He had always wanted this, for Ichigo to be so dependant on him, but this wasn't right. Kisshu felt selfish now.

"Kisshu..." Ichigo drew back from her alien friend and looked him in the eyes, "We have to go, don't we?"

"Yes, we leave at five tomorrow morning," Kisshu replied.

Ichigo breathed out her frustration and started to walk. Kisshu followed her along.

Meanwhile, Masaya was sat alone in his house, tearing his hair out. He was so desperate to end his life now. He wanted to do it now, so badly, but something within him just wouldn't let him. His grasp on his hair was getting tighter and tighter. Suddenly, he stood up and threw his head back.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD YOU BASTARD!" Masaya screamed as loud as he could.

He fell down to the floor and banged his head on the smooth carpet.

_The only way from me to get out of your head, is for us both to die._

The voice that crept in Masaya's head was cold and uninviting. Masaya didn't respond and continued to bashed his head off the floor.

_**In another dimension...**_

Taruto had sustained many blows to his body, but because he hadn't provided Crystal with an answer, he was forced to fight her. Crystal scratched at Taruto's skin again and he flew past her trying to do a little bit of damage to her, but it seemed useless. Taruto breathed heavily as he stood and waited for another attack. Crystal flicked her long hair and smirked at him. She made a fake yawn and leaned against the streaming green air.

"I'm starting to get bored here, can we play a different game?" Crystal sniggered.

"Just give Pudding back!" Taruto shouted in reply.

"No."

Crystal put an evil smile over her face and jumped up into the deep purple sky. Taruto flew up after her. They were clawing at each other in the air now. Crystal ripped part of Taruto's shirt away from his chest a made a gash in his side. Taruto winced and the shock of blood that was gliding away from his small body. He felt weak and had to float down to the ground. He stared at Crystal, still clutching onto his side that was causing him so much pain. Crystal smirked at him and made a childish giggle. She looked so innocent.

_**Tokyo Tower**_

"Mew Mew Minto!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro!"

"Metamorpho-sis!" the three remaining Mew Mews shouted as their colours surrounded them and they transformed into gliding heroines. Zakuro's legs seemed to have healed when she transformed. However, they were still a little sore. They were face with Kiyo, who was now better than ever. He searched around for Kisshu, and then shrugged. He sent out soaring blue shocks and the Mew Mews had to jump away.

"Ribbon... Mituce.. Echo Rush!" Mew Minto and Mew Lettuce shouted, combining their attacks together to create more impact on Kiyo.

Unfortunatly for them, he had shielded himself. Pai suddenly teleported to in front of Kiyo and stopped everyone attacking.

_**Somewhere in the streets of Tokyo...**_

Crystal beamed herself down in front of Ichigo and Kisshu, her eyes piercing at Kisshu in particular. In her hands was an unconscious Taruto, with blood flying out of his body. Kisshu gasped. Crystal dropped his body and Kisshu caught Taruto. Ichigo glared at Crystal and held up her power pendant, its twinkle shinning into Crystal's eyes.

"Mew Mew Starwberry! Metamorpho-sis!" Ichigo shouted and a cloud of pink burst out from the golden pendant.

The waves of colour shrouded Ichigo and just as quick as it started, Ichigo had transformed into her old cat self once again. Mew Ichigo summoned her Starwberry Bell and took hold of it. The once weeping and crybaby Ichigo was gone and was now replaced by a stern fighter. Crystal laughed as she saw the determination in Mew Ichigo's bubblegum pink eyes. Mew Ichigo turned to Kisshu for his approval and he nodded.

"Ribbon... Strawberry... SURPISE!" Mew Ichigo spat the words out and a tight energy gathered within her weapon.

She soared up into the air with it and then once the preparation was done, Mew Ichigo blasted the stormy pink energy at Crystal. Kisshu could feel his grip on the ground slipping as Crystal tried to shoot back with her own blue electric energy. Both colours met in the middle causing the huge explosion that made many cars and people fly away into the distance. Kisshu made his grasp on Taruto a little tight and tried to stay right beside Mew Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" Kisshu shouted towards her, "It's too powerful!"

He squinted his eyes, trying to see the Neko Mew, but the power of pink and blue was just so blinding that even with his extrodinary vision, Kisshu couldn't see a thing. Suddenly, Kisshu was aware of Mew Ichigo doing a backflip in the air and kicking Crystal in the back, making her soar straight into a large tree. Kisshu couldn't help but chuckle little. He looked back over his cat and saw how tired she looked. She breathed heavily, as if she was battling with every bit of strengh she had left. Crystal pulled herself up and turned around to face Mew Ichigo. Blood trickled down the centre of her face as there was a small gash on Crystal's forehead, proberly from hitting the tree at such speed.

"You always... Mess things up... Why do you... Always have to interfer?" Crystal shouted, breathlessly.

_**Tokyo Tower**_

Pai summoned his electric fan to his hand and held it up over his face. Kiyo laughed at his attempt to be mysterious.

"Don't you know that you fail?" Kiyo continued with his fit of laughter.

Pai glared it him. He held his fan up towards Kiyo and shouted:

"Fuu Rai Sen!"

A blast of yellow electricity emitted from the red and orange fan. Making crackling noise, it furiously made its way to the spot where Kiyo floated. He was knocked out of the sky with the sharp blast and fell down to the hard concrete with thud and a crack to one of his bones. It was obvious that he had broken something, most likely his arm. Pai floated down in front of his Mew friends and held his fan up, ready to attack again. Mew Lettuce walke out and placed her hand on Pai's left shoulder. He closed his eyes and took in the soothing sensation. Even though she was only holding onto his shoulder, it still felt so perfect to him. Pai relxed his shoulders and let his hands drop to his sides. He could feel the Mew Lettuce was happy with his actions. Kiyo looked up at the pair, his left eye twitched.

Masaya could feel the room closing in on him. Everything was getting so small. His eyes flicked are redish colour and he felt a twinge of pain in his head. He threw his body back on the ground and started to squirm over the floor, holding onto his head. He screamed through the pain that was driving through all his body.

Pai and the Mew Mews stared at Kiyo, as he tried to get to his feet. Suddenly, a shot of royal blue soared up into the sky from a far of area. Everyone turned to look. The sky turned an awful grey and eery blue colour. Pai's eyes Lettuce looked at his reaction and gripped his muscley arm.

"P-Pai-san?" Mew Lettuce uttered.

"We have to get out of here!" Pai exclaimed.

As fast as he could, he grabbed Mew Minto and Mew Zakuro, then teleporting them all-

-to the house. Pai rushed down the stairs and started typing furiously. Mew Lettuce and the others ran down after him.

"Pai, what about Ichigo, Kisshu, Pudding and Taruto?" Mew Lettuce screeched.

Pai punched the wall with full force, making a small indent into the harsh coloured bricks.

Mew Ichigo, Kisshu and Crystal stared up at the darkening sky. Crystal turned back to Mew Ichigo and smirked.

"It's beginning," Crystal sniggered.

Suddenly, she got a punch in the face by small hands. It was Mew Pudding! She had appeared out of nowhere. Crystal felt her body pund against the ground and voice echoing all arund her, as paniced struck through the streets of Tokyo. Kisshu stared at the sky with a deathing concerned look on his face. Taruto shifted in his arms and Kisshu looked down at the awakening alien. He and Mew Pudding smiled. Taruto jumped up as he saw his beloved Monkey Mew. He threw himself at her, causing Mew Pudding a bit of an alarm. He smothered her in kisses.

"Pudding, I don't care if you don't know what love feels like. All I know is that I feel so drawn to you and you should do the same. Remember the candy drop?" Taruto opened his clenched fist and showed her a smililar candy drop to the one she had first given him, "Sure enough, I ate it, and I have to say it was yummy, but the point is, you and I both knew then, we were in love."

"Taru-Taru-" Mew Pudding was interupted by a pair of soft lips intersecting hers.

She closed her eyes, as Taruto carefully explored her mouth with his tongue. All of course while Mew Ichigo, Kisshu and Crystal were watching.

"I hate to break this love scene up, but I have a bad feeling that if we don't go... WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Kisshu shouted.

Taruto and Mew Pudding jumped up and saluted to Kisshu. Kisshu grabbed Mew Ichigo's hands and Taruto did too with Mew Pudding. Then, the two couples joined together and Kisshu and Taruto tried to teleport. It didn't work. They tried again but nothing happened.

"Damn it! We'll have to make a run for it!" Kisshu cursed, grabbing Mew Ichigo tightly around the waist and he floated up into the deep sky.

Taruto tugged Mew Pudding closer and copied Kisshu's movements. Soon they were flying over Tokyo, with Crystal on their tail. She shot out her electric blasts, while Kisshu and Taruto dodged them.

Masaya's house exploded in power and out walked a devilish character with long flowing, black hair and white pale face. He had giant fangs and sharp, pointed claws. He opened the eyes that showed through his thick, dark fringe. It glowed an evil red.

Kisshu did a 360 degree turn as Crystal had devised a new way of trying to blast them out of the sky.

Pai set the computer to make the house back into a ship and the house rocked, objects smashing on the ground and flying over their heads. The legs of the spaceship grew outward and the wings flapped open. Pai slammed a key down that said '_Escape Pod'_. He then rushed upstairs to the main door and opened it. He looked back at Mew Lettuce and the others.

"You take off now! I'll follow behind with Kish and the others!" Pai shouted and the gusty wind blew in the door, creating an awful noise.

Suddenly, a yellow flash streamed past Pai and crashed into the wall. Soon followed by Taruto, so out of puff, he could have fainted there and then.

"To take off, just press the flight button!" Pai shouted as he jumped out into the sky.

Mew Lettuce ran to the door to catch a glimpse of her lover.

"PAI!" she screamed with sorrow and rage.

Bits of buildings were tearing up and flying up into the air, hitting Kisshu and Mew Ichigo. Suddenly, a large boulder came up from underneath them and slammed them into a skyscraper. For that split second, Kisshu had let go of Mew Ichigo and she started to fall down towards the shaking ground. Kisshu was still dazed by the blow and was slowly, sinking down too. Crystal gave a final blast to Mew Ichigo and she screamed in all her pain. Suddenly, someone caught her. Mew Ichigo realised that Pai had came to their rescue and he also caught Kisshu before he took anymore damage. Pai glided through the sky and they landed safely down somewhere near the mall. Kisshu stretched himself down, catching his breathe back.

"Mew Ichigo... We meet again," a cold and haunting voice sniggered behind them.

Mew Ichigo turned her head round and widened her eyes with shock to who it was.

_**To Be Continued... (End of the Chapter of Epicness)**_

**Mew Bubblegum: I understand it's rushed at the end but, it's all jumbled together like that just so you get an idea of how fast it's all happening. There's actually quite a bit left of the fight, so you haven't missed out. **

**Kisshu: We're so gonna die -_- **

**Mew Bubblegum: Maybe... Maybe not... Just have to wait a read^^**

**Taruto: Review it or lose it! Oh my god if we lose it, then my time with Pudding will be over! NO! **

**Mew Bubblegum: I forgot to ask, but do you want a sequal? I'll write one if you want, since I've finished all the chapters now. (Just got to upload them now) Let me know in your review, okay? **

**Click Da Button... NOW**

**V**


	11. The Fight of Honour and Bravery

**Mew Bubblegum: So it's decided! I'll write a sequal. I'll give you it's title in the last chapter, okaies? (Which for information is the chapter after this!)**

**Kisshu: It can't end so soon! Can't you make it longer?**

**Mew Bubblegum: No, because it's already typed up. **

**Kisshu: Not fair... The sequal will suck!**

**Mew Bubblegum: No it won't! I'll do awesomely at it, as long as I listen to epic music and actually sleep for six hours and don't stay up to about 4 in the morning, thinking of my fave alien.**

**Kisshu: ME!**

**Pai: *coughs***

**Kisshu: HIM? NO you're liking him over me... AGAIN?**

**Mew Bubblegum: I think Pai is just a little underrated. There's loads on Kisshu and Ichigo then Tart and Pudding but hardly anything for Pai and Lettuce. (Hints to read "Heartache" by moi!)**

**Kisshu: Haa! That was a oneshot! I get a whole novel!**

**Mew Bubblegum: The novel I intend to publish is Sailor Mew! And plus, you don't even like Ichigo in that, you like Nyuu XD**

**Kisshu: Damnit!**

**Ichigo: Mew Bubblegum does not own Tokyo Mew Mew and if she did, then Sailor Mew would be a crappy idea since it would so not work out!**

**Mew Bubblegum: HEY! Role Titles^^**

_**Chapter 11: The Fight of Honour and Bravery**_

Mew Lettuce's eyes gathered with bubbling tears, then spilling down her cheeks and off into the wind. She looked back at Mew Zakuro who was heading towards the button that Pai had told them to press. Mew Lettuce gulped and gathered a determined look in her face. Just as Mew Zakuro pressed the take off button, Mew Lettuce jumped out into the free air. Mew Minto dashed to the door, trying to grab Mew Lettuce's ankle, but it was too late. The door was closing, and they would have to leave her behind. Mew Minto gazed out of the porthole in the door and saw Mew Lettuce's grace as she soared down towards the rubbled ground. _Be careful, Lettuce_, Mew Minto thought and sighed mentally.

Mew Lettuce smiled briefly as she felt the wind rushing against her body. She spread her arms and legs out like a starfish and held her head up high. In the distance she saw the smoke from the spaceship as it left the sky of Earth. _Don't worry Pai, I'm on my way and I won't let anything happen to you, ever._ Mew Lettuce felt content with her courage.

Mew Ichigo's body shivered with the fear of facing her old enemy and lover, again. Kisshu summoned his dragon swords to his hands, as did Pai with his fan. They were ready to fight. Kisshu and Pai stood in front of Mew Ichigo, getting ready to do anything to defend her. She was a little shocked by how the aliens felt the need to protect her. Mew Ichigo's heart heaved against her chest with every puff of breathe she took. It was all happening too fast and too soon, all that she knew around her would die out around her. She couldn't let it be this way, she just couldn't! Mew Ichigo stood herself upright and summoned her Strawberry Bell to her hand, then walked out between Pai and Kisshu. The three of them were all standing together facing the dark shroud of blue colour, that was Deep Blue.

"Deep Blue... You don't give up, even though your own body rejects you," Mew Ichigo said sternly.

Kisshu glanced at his love. His heart was leaping with fright, that he couldn't do what he promised. He was standing there only for her, no one else.

"Mew Ichigo, don't you understand me purpose?" Deep Blue sniggered with sheer delight that he was winding up the two aliens beside her.

"Who cares what your 'intended purpose' is or _was_!" Kisshu snapped.

"He only cared about his own intensions, nothing for our people!" Pai added with terror in his voice.

Mew Ichigo looked at both the aliens beside her. She sensed they were as scared as she was. Deep Blue's thrilling laugh averted Mew Ichigo's attension. He smirked, showing one of his fangs. He held his hand out to the side and summoned the large sword that had once been the Blue Knight's fatal equipment. He grasped it in both hands and held out out in front of him, the tip pointing at the three people who opposed him. Mew Ichigo tightened her grip on the Strawberry Bell and also held it out in two hands. Pai and Kisshu did the same with their weapons. The ground tore up around them, until nothing but the blue darkness was around them. The buildings fell and the sun faded away. They were lost in an eternal darkness.

"Ribbon... Starwberry... Surprise!" Mew Ichigo shouted, as an energy gathered into her Strawberry Bell.

Deep Blue held up his sword in defence as the pink blast hit against it. Sparks of electricity followed into Mew Ichigo's power and so did a blue stream of energy. From Deep Blue's side, two blasts of blue electric ran into his powering shield, holding up his defences more than ever. Kiyo and Crystal had also joined the battle, and were floating down to meet their leader. Sparks of both powering blast cut out, touching each and everyone. Mew Ichigo's cheek cut open, as did Pai's arm and Kisshu's side of his stomach. Kiyo and Crystal had blood running from small parts of their body and they continued to press their power against Mew Ichigo and the two aliens. Mew Ichigo's arms began to slip back backwards, along with her feet. She couldn't hold it much longer.

"I can't hold it!" Mew Ichigo shrieked with pain.

"Just try and bare it a little longer!" Pai tried to encourage her.

Mew Ichigo winced and her eyes squinted at the sight before her. She was hurting Masaya, even though she knew it was Deep Blue, but he had taken Masaya's body. _I want to see your smiledagain, Masaya. I want it so much! It's the only thing that is dragging me through all this hurt and anger. It's not fair to cause Kisshu or anyone else so much pain. I'm so selfish... Kisshu cares so deeply for me, and I see that so much now... But there's part of me that cares deeply for him too. _Mew Ichigo closed her eyes and went further into her thoughts. _Masaya, you are still and always will be my one true love! No one, not even Kisshu, can change that fact!_ Mew Ichigo's body began to rise above the remaining ground around her. Her body was radiating a light blueish colour.

"The Mew Aqua..." Mew Ichigo flapped open her eyes.

Mew Lettuce could feel her body glowing with the soothing blue colour. _If I change here, then how will I land?_ Mew Lettuce thought, concerned by that little fact. The stomach churning wind was still pressing up against her cheeks. Mew Lettuce quickly managed to land perfectly on her feet, just in time to see the raising darkened colour of blue and pink battling it out in the sky. They were like round bubbles, smashing against each other. Mew Lettuce knew who exactly who they were. She started running towards the horrific scene.

The pink bubble of power that surround Mew Ichigo, pounded into the royal blue bubble that surround Deep Blue. Down on the ground, the four aliens battled it out. Pai against Crystal and Kisshu against Kiyo. Kisshu hammered his dragon swords against his own father's matching pair of swords. They broke a part and Kisshu spinned past Kiyo, flicking his swords out, causing a trickle of blood to float away from Kiyo's left arm. Kiyo began to get angerier and started smashing his swords against Kisshu's, making the clink clank noise. He was driving Kisshu back into a corner and suddenly, he pressed against the wall. The sword in his left hand flew away accross the ground, followed by the other. Kiyo crossed his swords over Kisshu's neck and had the most craziest, wild look in his eyes. Kisshu trembled.

"See, Kisshu, I told you we'd win. Still have your last chance to join me," Kiyo smirked.

"I'd never become like you!" Kisshu protested, his eyes following along the blades of the swords as they got closer to his neck every second.

"Fine. Guess you'll just have to die."

Kiyo smiled and drew one of his swords back, getting ready to plunge it into Kisshu's chest.

"ICHIGO!" Kisshu felt himself scream into the darkness.

Mew Ichigo turned around and saw what was happening to Kisshu. Her heart stopped for a split second, her eyes wobbling and her mouth trembling.

"...KISSHU!" Mew Ichigo sqeaked out.

She covered her mouth, with fright from her terrored voice. Suddenly, something smashed into her back and Mew Ichigo fell into the back of Kiyo, causing him to miss Kisshu and strike the wall. Mew Ichigo fell into Kisshu's arms, just as he realised what was going on. Mew Ichigo looked into Kisshu's big golden eyes. She saw the aches, the pains, all the hurt she had caused him... And she felt genunily sorry for it all. Kisshu and Mew Ichigo stood up properly and turned towards Deep Blue. They both looked more determined than ever to end his havoc.

"We will stand together! We will fight together! We will love together!" Mew Ichigo raged at Deep Blue, clutching onto Kisshu's hand.

Kisshu blushed a little at her last words. A smile crossed his face and he gripped Mew Ichigo's hand a little tighter.

_**On the Spaceship...**_

Taruto woke up beside Mew Pudding and entwinded his fingers into hers. They were holding hands now like a proper couple. All the sillyness, all the jokes, all the childish, it had all gone. Taruto started to press his lips against Pudding's lips. He was surprised though when she opened her mouth and they locked together. Pudding wrapped her arms around Taruto, without opening her eyes and Taruto did the same. Mew Minto and Mew Zakuro gazed out the long window that looked back on Earth. They were just passing the moon at this stage, at a steady pace. Mew Minto and Mew Zakuro gripped hands, in fear of their friends. The twinkle of each star raced by them as they continued to fly further away from home. Mew Pudding and Taruto joined them. The four of them stared out the window and thought the same thing...

_Be safe, our friends. Don't let the world hurt you too._

"Mew Ichigo, you are a pointless enemy! You won't harm the body of your beloved boyfriend!" Deep Blue cursed at them.

"I have his best interests at heart, and he would never want me to hold back, even for his sake!" Mew Ichigo protested, tightening her grip on Kisshu's hand.

"Ha! Pathetic! You are so weak, with love and kindness!"

"Kindness? You don't know the meaning of the word!"

Mew Ichigo tugged away from Kisshu and stormed over to Deep Blue. She slapped his face. Mew Ichigo looked a little surprised how he had let her do that. Deep Blue smirked and grabbed Mew Ichigo's neck, crushing her tiny neckline. Mew Ichigo gripped his wrist and tried to heave it away from her. Her throat gave out and she could hardly breathe a word. Pai slammed his fan down on Crystal, shouting in her ear that they were so over.

"I'm not in love with you! Don't you understand?" Pai screeched, "I love Lettuce!"

Pai's heart jumped. He hadn't ment for anyone else to hear it before Lettuce did. Pai felt so guilty with himself and dragged his fan away, lowering his head.

Mew Lettuce continued to run as fast as she could, even though her lungs were objecting. She had to run, she had to protect Pai, she had to tell him how much he ment to her. _I love you Pai. I love you Pai! I love you Pai! _Mew Lettuce shouted in her head. It was the only motovation that kept her feet going. The ground was tearing up around her and only leaving her one little path to run along. The Mew Aqua was getting stronger and stronger. Mew Lettuce felt her pace quicken with this extra power that had been given to her. Sure enough the Mew Aqua could destroy the world, but hadn't it dawned them that it worked in reverse? Mew Lettuce pondered over the ideas flouding into her head. _That's the way! __**We**__ have to use the Mew Aqua to restore Earth! Everything will be fine if we do that!_ Mew Lettuce jumped up and did a frontflip as rocks began to toss towards her.

Pai sighed and threw his fan down on the ground, his head lowered while his hair covered his sorrowed eyes. Crystal gazed at him. She saw the love for that girl in his face, she just didn't understand why. Why did he love this girl? Why did he choose her over Crystal? Crystal shook her head and got herself up onto her knees. The moment was stopped by a blast from Deep Blue, hitting Pai down onto the ground. Pai grunted with the force of the energy and dragged himself up again, looking over at Deep Blue. Kisshu teleported himself above Deep Blue and and landed down by his side, holding one of his dragon swords to Deep Blue's neck. Deep Blue threw Mew Ichigo down on the ground and gave her a shocking blast that soared pain into her body.

"Brings back memories," Kisshu whispered into Deep Blue's ear as he made his grasp on the sword tighter.

"If I remember correctly... I killed you last time you tried this..." Deep Blue's voice slithered in the walls of Kisshu's ears, making his skin crawl.

Kisshu narrowed his eyes and glared at the evil monster. Pai and Mew Ichigo were bow recieving the sharp blast that caused the excrutiating pain. Kisshu glanced over at his friend and his love. They were in so much hurt, he couldn't stand it. It was now or never. This time, Kisshu would not fail the mistake he made last time.

"PAI!" Mew Lettuce screamed as she ran into the scene.

Deep Blue raised his hand a little further and Mew Lettuce got caught in the blast. Kisshu's lower jaw trembled and his eyes widened as he saw...Blood, starting pour out of Mew Ichigo and Pai's bodies. What was stopping Kisshu? Why did he just stand there? _Damn it! I can't feel anything. My body is going so numb! _Kisshu slapped himself mentally and held his other sword, ready to plunge it into Deep Blue.

_**On the Spaceship...**_

The Earth started to glow a light blue, and beams shot up from the planet. Mew Zakuro turned to Taruto.

"Get us out of here! It's going to explode any minute now!" Mew Zakuro exclaimed.

"No! Ichigo and the others have said they're safe! What if they're still down there!" Mew Minto shouted furiously.

"It's a chance we're just going to have to take. Pai would have ordered us to do the same thing!"

"No! I won't! They are down there, fighting for their lives and we're just sitting around, knowing we'll be okay!"

Mew Minto's blue eyes filled with tears and they bubbled down her cheeks, battered against the floor.

"I CAN'T STAND IT!" Mew Minto screamed.

Everyone remained silent and turned their eyes to the glowing planet, far below them. It was all far too late...

_**End of Chapter... (Cliffhanger!)**_

**Kisshu: Holy-**

**Mew Bubblegum: Kisshu! Language! Okay, it's going to all end in the next chapter. Their fate lies there! So if you wanna know what happens.. I WANT REVIEWS! You are gonna have to meet that demand. So let me know about what you think will happen? I've already wrote the last chapter so I know what happens^^ So do they make it or not? Does anyone die, if they do, do they get revived? I want to know your thoughts! :D Mew Bubblegum... OUT!**

**Kisshu: EEEEEEEE! I have high doubts about the next chapter!**

**Taruto: Review it or Lose it!**

**Click Here, If you don't then Chapter 12 won't make its way on here^^**

**V**


	12. A Fate Worse Than Death

**Kisshu: Mew Bubblegum is a little upset, so she's not going to talk until after the chapter is finished. Why is she upset, you may ask? Honestly, she doesn't want this story to end. She had so much fun writing it in her sleepless nights. Yeah... I sat with her at the computer through endless hours of typing stories and listening to anime music and **_**nintendo**_** music (I never wanna do that again -_-) Still, will it be a happy ending for me, Pai and Taruto? Or will my father and Crystal have their way? Ichigo, if you please.**

**Ichigo: Mew Bubblegum does not own Tokyo Mew Mew and would like to thank the origianl owners for creating it. Anyways, if she did then we wouldn't be having this epic story! **

**Kisshu: I knew you'd grow to like it.**

**Ichigo: Shut up!**

_**Chapter 12: A fate worse than death?**_

Taruto reluctantly pressed the hyperspace button and they warped further into space. Mew Minto sank down to her knees and battered the floor with her fists. The tears flooding down her cheeks, blushing red from her anger. Mew Pudding looked out the window and say nothing but the twinkling stars in the far distance. They were nowhere near Earth or even their solar system.

Kisshu dugged the sword deeper into Deep Blue's neck. The old words from five years ago danced into his mind.

"I will never allow you to have Ichigo. I will fight for her with everything I have!" Kisshu shouted.

Deep Blue held down his hand and the blast skated off Mew Ichigo, Pai and Mew Lettuce. Mew Ichigo sat up and looked over at Kisshu and Deep Blue. Her bubblegum pink eyes took in the terrible scene before her.

_Five years ago, a boy named Kisshu saved my life. I never thanked him, for I was dead after saving my life for Masaya. I had left Kisshu heartbroken, but he seemed pleased that he died in my arms. The moment he tried to kiss me, I was so unaware of what was going on... I didn't put his best interests into view, I was only thinking of Masaya and how Kisshu was so badly injured. To this day, I'll never forget the happiness and sadness Kisshu brought me. He had trailed so much after me, and always I refused his wishes. His wishes of us being together, his wishes of his little Koneko-chan, his little kitty. I grew so used to those names that now, I've grown to like them so much. Kisshu, my dear, I speak only to you now. I beg for forgiveness in my terrible actions over that time we spent together. I beg you not to do what you did all that time ago. Don't repeat history...Please!_

Mew Ichigo's mind warped through the memories of that final battle, between Deep Blue and her.

"DIE!" Kisshu shouted and raised his sword, getting ready to plunge it.

"NO KISSHU!" Mew Ichigo shouted, springing up.

It all happened in such slow motion, but when you look at it again, it happened so fast. Mew Ichigo dashed to Kisshu. Her footsteps echoing in the midst. She reached out her hands and pushed Kisshu out of the danger. Deep Blue lunged forward, thrusting his sword towards Mew Ichigo. A bang in the sky grabbed no one's attension, for they were all staring at the twisted end to a final battle. Two shadows; one leaning a sword into the other. Deep Blue threw the body off his sword. Mew Ichigo slid accross the floor, and Kisshu teleported himself to catch her. He knelt down and supported Mew Ichigo's weak body. Blood stained her once shiny, pink dress, that was now torn with cuts and bruises that had been applied to her body. Mew Ichigo choked.

"K-K-Kisshu..."Mew Ichigo struggled herself to speak.

"Ichigo..." tears gathered in Kisshu's golden, sorrowed eyes.

"It looks like it's the other way about this time..."

Mew Ichigo gave him a brave little smile and Kisshu chuckled slowly, though it was very painful.

"Ichigo... I should tell you seomthing, that I should have told you when we first met..." Kisshu's tears slithered down his face and onto Mew Ichigo's cheek.

"Wh-what is it, kitty?" Mew Ichigo chuckled a little, using the name that he had always given her.

"Ichigo, why is this so damn hard? I've got to say it... It's now or..." Kisshu paused wishing not to say the last word, "...Never..."

"Don't worry... I've got plenty of time."

"Ichigo, I-I-I-... I love you!"

"Kisshu..."

Mew Ichigo raised her head towards Kisshu's lips. She stopped for a moment and Kisshu tensed as he thought she was gone, but realised she was still breathing.

"I'll tell you a secret... I think I love you too..." Mew Ichigo whispered.

Kisshu gasped a little. Then, Mew Ichigo parted her lips and brushed them against Kisshu's cheek, leading towards his lips. Just as she got there, they touched a little then, Mew Ichigo grunted and fell back down into Kisshu's arms. Her bubblegum eyes locked into those golden eyes, as she blinked for the last time and took her last breathe. Kisshu guided his left hand over her face and he cried into her chest, softly. He held her tighter than even before. Mew Ichigo's body was so flimsy, she was like a ragdoll that had never really lived, but that only Kisshu had imagined she did and thought of a love blossoming. Kisshu wailed and wailed as he wept into the dead Neko Mew. Mew Lettuce helped Pai stand up. No one had noticed how the world had completly fallen a part around them. The Mew Aqua was taking over, causing destruction all over the world. No, no one noticed. They were all too caught up in the moment of a death.

"ICHIGO!" Kisshu's heart heaved against his chest as he screamed the Mew's name.

He looked up at Deep Blue, rage and horror growing in his eyes. Kisshu slowly, picked himself up from the ground and summoned his swords to his sides.

"Killing me was fine... Killing Ichigo, now we reach a different matter," Kisshu's voice had calmed with motovation and determination.

He walked at a casual pace, towards Deep Blue.

"One on one, Blue Knight, Aoyama Masaya, Deep Blue. Just you and me, no one else!" Kisshu kept his glare on Deep Blue.

"Selfish, human like behaviour!" Deep Blue cursed.

"No..." Kiyo stood up from the fading mist.

He walked over by his son and gave him an approving smile. He put his hand on Kisshu's shoulder.

"I have never supported my son, and now I know I should have. He'll fight for anything, if it's worth fighingt for. This young girl here, she is a power possessed by him and no one is going to get in his bloody way! DO YOU HEAR ME?" Kiyo began calmy, but with the rage, his voice raised.

"I agree..." Crystal limped out from the mist and stood by Kisshu's other side, "It's pointless... If the world is a crumble of mess, then how will our people be able to stay here?"

Kisshu glanced at his father then at Crystal. His family was... Supporting him? Pai and Mew Lettuce stood at either side of the group and glared at Deep Blue.

"You just can't take everything like that! There will always be someone here to stop you!" Mew Lettuce gritted her teeth.

"Love _always_ triumphs over hate!" Pai hissed.

"Thank you, everyone, but I have to do this on my own," Everyone stared down at Kisshu, since he was the smallest of the group, "You have to go... Can't you see the world is disinergrating and you all need to be in that pod and far away from here when I finish this guy off."

"But Kisshu-"

"I'm sorry, Pai, Ichigo needs to be avenged and I will be the one to do that...Afterall, Masaya did ask me to take care of her. Now I need to do that in the afterlife."

Pai nodded, he understood Kisshu's words. The three aliens and Mew Lettuce stepped back away from Kisshu and left him to stand on his own. Kisshu turned his head back.

"Take care of him Lettuce!" Mew Lettuce nodded at Kisshu, "Crystal... Take care of dad and dad... don't be a pain in the arse to her," Crystal and Kiyo chuckled, "Pai! Don't be so down and act like a pratt, will ya?" Pai gave one of his rare smiles and they all disappeared into the darkness.

All that was left was Kisshu, Deep Blue and Mew Ichigo's dead body. Kisshu turned himself back to Deep Blue and held up his swords... Ready to battle to the death.

Kiyo and Crystal had teleported to their own spaceship and set it up, all ready to leave.

Pai and Mew Lettuce had teleported to the escape pod and Pai slipped himself in the small compartment door. Mew Lettuce looked back over the destroyed city. No screams for help could be heard, just pure silence. Mew Lettuce bowed her head. _They must all be dead..._ She had to do something too. She had to tell Pai about using the Mew Aqua in reverse.

"Pai... What if you could use the Mew Aqua in reverse, what would happen?" Mew Lettuce looked to her lover for guidence on this subject.

"If we did that then, the world would restore to its normal self again. No one would be dead, well at least I don't think so," Pai replied, pressing in some keys.

"Then that's what we do!" Pai looked at Mew Lettuce, not understanding what she ment, "We use it in reverse! There is a way to save the world!"

"There is?"

Mew Lettuce smiled as her plan formed in her head. She dashed off down the broke street, with Pai flying after her, not sure what was going on.

"Lettuce, what's your idea?" Pai puzzled.

"We just have to use the Mew Aqua in reverse and use it to help the world, instead of destroying it! It worked before!" Mew Lettuce grinned, huffing through the forcing wind.

"But how do we do that? We don't even control the Mew Aqua."

"Simple, when Kisshu kills Deep Blue, we just take it from his body. He is the source, so there has to be Mew Aqua left within his body for any of it to react."

"I see, and here I thought I was smarter!"

Mew Lettuce chuckled and they continued to race through the streets.

Kisshu and Deep Blue's swords clinked together as she thrashed them about, sparks flying everywhere. Kisshu slashed Deep Blue's arm, while Deep Blue plunged the sword into Kisshu's leg. Kisshu fell back onto Mew Ichigo's stone cold body. _How did she get so cold?_ Kisshu thought to himself. He hobbled up onto his feet, leaning on his good leg. He hopped back over to Deep Blue, only to bashed to the ground with the blunt end of Deep Blue's sword.

"I told you that you couldn't win," Deep Blue smirked.

"What makes you think that you've won?" Kisshu sniggered.

In a flash, he teleported himself above Deep Blue and landed on his back. Kisshu held both swords and plunged them into Deep Blue's back. Deep Blue slapped Kisshu off his back and let him roll to the ground. The swords were still firmly in place in Deep Blue's upper back, puncturing his heart and lungs. Suddenly, beams of blue shone out of Deep Blue's body. Kisshu grabbed Mew Ichigo's body and held her close to him. The Mew Aqua was pouring out of Deep Blue's body. Mew Lettuce dived out to catch the last drop that she could get. She cupped her hands and an orb of Mew Aqua fell into her hands. Suddenly, she screamed in pain. A sword had slashed her, right accross her stomach area.

"Lettuce!" Pai dashed over to catch her.

Lettuce handed Pai the orb of Mew Aqua. He took it but looked at Lettuce with so much concern. Pai locked his lips into Mew Lettuce's. Mew Lettuce closed her green eyes and breathed in the sweet sent of Pai.

"Pai, I love you," Mew Lettuce muffled through the kiss.

Pai then felt the stop of the breathe in his mouth and Mew Lettuce' body fell down to the ground, echoing in Pai's ears. Pai touched his lips, in all disbelief to what had happened.

"Call that... Payback..." Deep Blue winced as more beams shot through his body.

"Lettuce! NO!" Pai screamed, tears lining his face.

He hovered over Mew Lettuce's body, but clung to her hands. He held the Mew Aqua orb in is hand and glanced at it.

"Were you really worth this piece of shit?" Pai cursed.

He turned away from the Mew Aqua, in disgrace.

"I didn't even get a chance... To say I love you, to you, Lettuce," Pai continued to weep over the slashed body.

Deep Blue yelled in all his pain as the Mew Aqua burst his body open into small particles of Mew Aqua. They soared up into the air, gathering all togther. Pai looked at the last piece in his hand.

"Make a wish... Any wish... And it'll come true... Then, I wish on this last part of Mew Aqua, to make the world right again and bring back all who we lost..." Pai let the orb float out of his hand into the stary sky.

It made its way up like a drifting bubble, to where all the Mew Aqua particles from over the world was gathering.

"The last beings on Earth, aren't even human," Pai chuckled to himself.

_**{A/N: Cue song: Teru no Uta, english version}**_

_Far, Far Above the Clouds Soaring with the Wind,  
A Falcon Flies Alone, Silent as the Sky,  
I Hear His Lonely Cry,  
Never Can He Rest,  
I Walk with You Along a Empty Winding Road,  
We're Far from the Ones we Love, and Never Can Return,  
Never Can we See Again, the Countries of Our Birth, _

The dark blue sky revolved into a calming blue state, the particles stirring the mixture between the colours. Kisshu and Pai gazed up.

_When Will I Ever Find a Place to Call My Home?  
Sadness Circling Like a Falcon in the Sky,  
When Will I Ever Find a Way to Speak My Heart,  
to Someone Who Knows, What it is to be Alone?_

A glow of pink rose from Mew Ichigo's chest, as did a green one did from Mew Lettuce's. They churned together making another small bubble.

_Far, Far Above the Clouds Against the Setting Sun,  
A Falcon Flies Alone Silent as the Sky,  
I Hear His Lonely Cry, Never Can He Rest,  
I Long to Spread My Wings and Fly Into the Light,  
Open This Lonely Heart to One Who Understands,  
When Will I Ever Find, a Way to Speak My Heart?_

The bubble floated up to join the gathering Mew Aqua in the air. Kisshu hugged the body of Mew Ichigo tighter, not wanting anything else to be stolen from her.

_When Will I Ever Find a Place to Call My Home?  
Sadness and Loneliness, a Falcon in the Sky,  
When Will I Ever Find a Way to Speak My Heart,  
to Someone Who Knows, What it is to be Alone?_

Kisshu and Pai remained silent and as they stared up at the beautiful sight. As the bubble of green and pink light joined the middle of the mixture, the Mew Aqua exploded into many different colours and shimmering dust glided down over the world. The ground grew back to its former self and the buildings rose up from the ground. People stood up, slightly dazed by what had happened to them. Pai and Kisshu looked all around them as a crowd gathered. Kisshu blinked. He didn't understand why they weren't saying anything about him looking so odd. Then, a fair haired girl walked out and start to clapped her hands, a few people copied her and then the circle of people uproared into a fiery cheer of beauty. Pai's mouth dropped, as a another girl ran up to him and hugged him. She rested her head on his upped arm and smiled graciously at him.

"You helped us, didn't you?" the girl's voice was sweet and melodic.

"I..." Pai was lost for words.

"Don't worry, we all know what you and those girls did to protect us all."

The girl released Pai and wandered back into the cheering crowd. A tear dripped down from Pai's right eye and slowly made its way down to his chin. It dripped of his face and onto the cheek of Mew Lettuce. Everything around them was built back up to its former glory and soon the soon shone through the delicate clouds that fluttered around in the pinky sky. Pai looked down the peaceful beauty before him. He stroked the side of her face and a small smile crossed his face.

"From ear to ear, right?" Pai chuckled at his human expression, "We need to learn to live in much peace together."

Pai leant down, raising Mew Lettuce's head towards him and kissed her most passionatly. A surge of colour soared through Mew Lettuce's body and her eyes flickered open. Then he body radiated a bright green colour and she pulled away from Pai's lips as her body rose up. Her Mew Mew outfit dissolved but the streamers that grew from her head curved around her green, glowing body. Her hair of pleats danced around and shattered into long flowing hair. Lettuce fell down into Pai's arms. Her glasses were gone for she could already see without them and her streamers fluttered around Pai as she smiled at him. Lettuce was only wearing a white, buttoned up shirt and a small pleated skirt that stopped just before her knees. Pai stood up, with Lettuce sitting in his arms. Lettuce flung her arms around Pai's neck and nuzzled him.

"Lettuce, I love you," Pai finally grinned.

"And I'll always love you too," Lettuce continued to smile at him.

Kisshu's heart lept. _If Pai can bring Lettuce-chan back, then I can do the same with Ichigo!_ Kisshu thought. He held Mew Ichigo's lifeless body in his arms, supporting her head. Suddenly, a pair of feet were before the two. Kisshu looked up and saw Masaya. His mouth dropped.

"I thought... I thought..." Kisshu struggled at the sight.

"I was dead. So did I... Until this beautiful colour shone over me," Masaya smiled looking up at the pink and blue sky.

Kisshu looked down at the ground again, tightening his grip on Mew Ichigo.

"I failed to protect her... She wouldn't let me do what I did back then, but I could have survived! I could have saved her!" Kisshu grew angry at his own actions.

Tears poured down his cheeks and his shoulders quivered. Masaya crouched down and put his hand on Kisshu's shoulder. He was shocked that Masaya was smiling at him.

"You love her, don't you?" Masaya blinked at Kisshu.

"Yes..." Kisshu nodded.

"You brought her back last time. I'm sure you can still do it again!"

Kisshu nodded determindly. He stood up with Mew Ichigo in his arms, bridal style.

"I'll make the pain go away, Ichigo, my love," Kisshu gazed at the sleeping girl.

He locked his lips in with hers and Kisshu could feel a new power radiating through his body. _I feel it... I know... It's working... Maybe, just maybe, there's hope for us still_, Kisshu thought as the kiss surged through his body, touching his broken heart. The pieces floated up and connected back together in his chest. Kisshu's heart was whole, once again. Kisshu opened his gleaming, amber eyes to notice that Mew Ichigo wasn't moving. He slowly pulled his lips away from hers. He whispered Mew Ichigo's name in her ear a few times, but still, nothing happened. Kisshu's heart sank. He lay Mew Ichigo's body back on the ground and Masaya and he gazed down at her. No one was going to win this battle of love, if the one they love is not there.

"Ichigo..." Kisshu and Masaya said in unison.

They both glanced at each other then back down at Mew Ichigo.

"WHY?" Kisshu tossed his head back and screamed up into the sky.

_**Epilogue**_

Pai was dressed in a white suit, with a red rose in his breast pocket. Stood next to him was a shimmering girl in a white bride's dress. Streamers were floating around her ankles. She looked up towards Pai to reveal a pair of gleaming, green eyes.

"You may kiss the bride," the vicor nodded, closing his book.

Pai took the girl into his arms and thrusted a kiss apon her lips. Everyone cheered as they happy day had arrived.

"Go Pai! Lettuce,d on't lead him astray!" Kisshu winked at the couple as they left into a spaceship outside the the village church.

The new couple waved goodbye to their old friends as the spaceship took off in flight and headed into the shimmering sun. Kisshu wandered over to the pier that looked over the glittering ocean. It had been two years since Ichigo died. Kisshu leaned his arms on the bars and sighed, contently. He watched over his friends as they danced around the beach. So much had changed. Pudding and Taruto were both seventeen now and having a good steady relationship. Ryou had came back from England after working with the British Mew Mews and decided to ask Zakuro out. Minto hadn't changed all that much, she had become a world famous ballerina. Pai and Lettuce were off on a three year tour of space, to study new races. The Earth was also so different. The aliens and humans all lived together now. If you saw an alien walking in the street and shouted there was an attack, people would think you as crazy because the aliens were one of the most peaceful beings on Earth. The Mew Mews had evolved. Their features that they held as Mew Mews were permanant, but no one seemed to mind.

Kisshu breathed in the sea air. Life hadn't changed much for him. He still thought of Ichigo everyday. He never found love like that again, because he knew that one day, he'll meet her again and they just pick up from where they left off. He smiled at his friends below on the beach, kicking the sand acting like they did when they were all so young.

"Because one day... We'll all be like that again, just somewhere else," Kisshu focused his amber eyes on the cat girl like shadow that stood only a few feet away from him, "Ichigo?"

_**-Das Ende**_

**Mew Bubblegum: No! It's over! I'm actually gutted because I had so much fun writing this, I hope you had fun reading it. There was happy times, there was a lot of sad time and there was mixing relationships. It all comes down to how much we need each other though. :) The sequal, I have started typing it and I can tell you that it is called **_**Where Angels Cry**_**. I will put in the summary that it is the sequal, just in case you can't find it! **

**Kisshu: The sequal is gonna fail, epicly!**

**Mew Bubblgum: Do you want your happily ever after or not? I can easily kill you off. *Snaps fingers***

**Kisshu: *Falls lifelessly on the ground***

**Mew Bubblgum: Idiot *Snaps fingers***

**Kisshu: Okay, I'll stop moaning. Just let me read over it all ready! I'm impatient, I or WE must read it now!**

**Mew Bubblegum: In time, in time... Thank you everyone who has supported me through this fanfic and actually I'm surprised by how much you started to demand it. Thank you. If you want, please check out my other stuff too. It's all Tokyo Mew Mew right now, but I have more ideas for this anime than any other. I'll take requests too, just PM me if you have any. I really appreciate you, my reviews. Bye Bye!^^**

**Taruto: For the last time! Review it of Lose it! ;D**

**Click the damn button! It's right there, you know you want to!**

**V**


End file.
